


Put Your Love In My Heart

by axrra



Category: Football RPF, Neymar Jr. - Fandom
Genre: Brazil, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Idk any other tags, Jealousy, World Cup! AU, basically the entire Brazilian national team, neymar - Freeform, other players are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrra/pseuds/axrra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, I...Bruna, this is Alex...Alex, this is Bruna...my um.....My girlfriend.” And that was the moment that I felt my heart stop and fall out of my ass. Because wow, he had a girlfriend. Why did I not think of that? Of course he has a girlfriend. He`s one of the most wanted men in all of Brazil. So why did I think that possibly, even just a little. He could possibly like me back. Stupid. Alex you`re so stupid.  He`s hot. She`s hot. They`re perfect. “Girlfriend? Wow, um. Hi nice to meet you” I falsely smile at her just to be nice. And she returns it with an even faker smile.</p><p>-</p><p>(or one where a normal 18 year old girl from Miami switches luggage with Neymar and love ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Love In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> After working on this for a couple weeks it`s finally done.  
> Thank you Ashley and Daniela for helping me figuring out what plot I should do  
> I made this as a result of a dare (joan) and I didn`t mean for it to be as long as it is,  
> And also whatever is in bold that means it`s supposed to be in Portuguese but I figured not many people would understand it so I put it in English. 
> 
> This is my first story, so it`s not the best. Also, some of the information is inaccurate so just a heads up!  
> Happy readings :) -A.D

Stepping on to the plane to Brazil had to be one of the most nerve racking and exciting things that I had ever experienced. Because not only had it been the first time I`ve ever traveled anywhere without my parents, I know pretty fucking lame right? Well if you have strict Asian parents that would not even let you go to your best friend`s house to sleep over then yeah it`s a big deal. Also, I`m traveling with my best friends Ashley, Daniela, Caro and Joan, so this trip will be interesting.

Now you`re probably wondering what we`re doing on a plane to Brazil. Well the girls are huge ass soccer fans, I`m American we call it soccer, sue me. And since The World Cup is in Brazil, we figured why no, we`re also graduating so it was an even better idea for a trip, and because this could be our last get together for a while with college right around the corner. So after 4 years of working at multiple summer jobs, we saved enough to be able to stay in Brazil for 6 weeks.

Now here we are sitting in our seats, the nerves keeping us from staying still. “Oh my god, can you guys believe it? We`re on our way to BRAZIL.” Ashley had exclaimed for what seems to be the 10th time since we got dropped off at the airport

“Yes Ashley, we know” Joan had replied to her.

Suddenly, with the need to use the bathroom, I excused myself “Guys, I`m gonna go to the bathroom real quick okay?” They all nodded and talked amongst themselves, making an itinerary of what we were gonna do before the World Cup starts.

I got up from my seat and headed straight for the bathroom, momentarily looking down at my phone and seeing a text from my mom telling me to have a safe flight and that she loves me. I smiled down at my phone and was about to swipe it open when I crashed into what seems to be a wall but was really just a body. A hard body, to be exact. And just when I was about to stumble back, a pair of arms had caught me, and once I looked up, I was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes I`ve ever seen, and when I say most beautiful pair of green eyes, I`m talking about prettier than Harry Styles, and trust me that`s a big ass fucking deal because it`s Harry fucking Styles.

 **“I`m so sorry, are you okay?”** I hear the man speak in a foreign language that I do not seem to understand. He must have sensed my lack of knowledge in what he was saying because he translated what he said in English. “I`m very sorry, are you okay?”

Thankfully my voice came back to me “Yeah, I`m fine, wasn`t looking where I was going anyway, `s not your fault”.

“Neither was I, I guess it`s both our faults then huh.”

Just when I was about to speak, another man came up to green eyes, that`s what I`m going to call him for now, and whispered something in his ear which caused him to frown. “Okay” he said, and then the man gave me a nod and left.

“I-um, I should-“I motioned to the bathroom a couple feet away from us.

“Oh, yeah, I um-” he stepped aside to let me pass “-yeah”

I stepped around him and was on my way, before I turned around and still found him standing there; I gave him a smile which he returned and then went inside the small bathroom.

I did my business and thought of green eyes, he was really cute, but looked very familiar I just couldn`t pin point from where I`ve seen him before. I shook my head and went back to my seat after I washed my hands.

“What took you so long?” Daniela asked me

“Oh, I bumped into someone on the way to the bathroom.” I replied nonchalantly.

“Was he cute?” Caro pestered on.

“Yeah” my tone indicating I want the conversation to be over. And then after that it was.

Once our plane had lifted off, we chatted about what our plans were gonna be.

“Okay, so we can go to Rio and chill on the beach, then go explore the rain forest, go shopping and whatever else we think of. But first can we stop at the hotel and get some rest then start our adventure tomorrow because I am very tired and would like to get some sleep.” I concluded with them.

“Yeah that`s fine” they agreed.

“THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN. BRAZIL WITH MY MOST FAVORITE PEOPLE” Joan exclaimed. We all smiled at her and agreed. This will be a very fun trip.

The rest of the flight had just consisted of us messing around, talking, listening to music and reading a book.

Finally, after a few hours, we finally landed in Rio de Janeiro. Once we stepped out of the plane, I caught a glimpse of brown eyes and I swear he was looking at me also. But before I could ponder on it, I was dragged to where the baggage was. We grabbed our luggage and once we got on a taxi we were off to our hotel and to later on explore the beauty of Brazil.

Upon arriving at our hotel, I noticed that for some reason my bag was heavier than it originally was, but I brushed it off and loaded it onto the cart to take up to our room. We checked in and with much excitement we rushed to the elevators and up to our suite. We opened it and was met with a breath taking view of the Brazilian ocean. We put our bags in respective rooms, we decided that Ashley and Daniela were gonna share a bed and then Caro and Joan were gonna share the other bed in the lone room, while I take the pull out couch in the living room. I didn`t really mind, more room for me.

Once I set my stuff down, I walked into the room shared by the other 4 girls and started talking to them. “Alex, did you unpack yet?” Caro questioned me.

“Uhh……no?” I replied sheepishly.

“Go unpack you lazy whore so we can chill here and so you don`t have to worry about unpacking later on when we`re actually doing stuff” Joan exclaimed at me.

“Okay, okay, I`ll go unpack. Geez, even when I`m nowhere near my mother, it still feels like she`s here.” I muttered to myself as I left the room.

“I HEARD THAT” Joan screamed.

“YOU WERE MEANT TO”. I walked over to the pull out couch, and set my luggage on it, and opened it.

Instead of being met with dresses, shorts, bikinis, bras, underwear, and just girl stuff in general, I was met with what looked like a soccer jersey, again I`m American just because we`re in Brazil doesn`t mean I`ll start calling it football, basketball shorts, cleats, and what looked like boys clothes. “Umm……guys!!” I yelled over to my friends.

“WHAT?”

“I think we have a problem here” I called back.

They came out of their room looking puzzled “We`ve been here for over two hours and you already have a problem? Damn Alex.” Daniela chuckled.

“Guys, this is serious. Someone took my luggage.”

“What?? But isn`t that your luggage?” Ashley asked.

“That was what I thought, but I guess not.” I sighed.

“Well who does it belong to?”

“I don’t know…”

“Woman, use your head and look around for something.”

I looked around the bag, but came up with nothing. “Nada”

Something had caught Ashley`s eye “What`s that?”

I picked up what she pointed at “it`s a jersey.”

“No shit Sherlock, whose name is on the back?”

I looked at the back “Um, it says Neymar Jr., but how`s that gonna help us with anything? We`re in Brazil and this looks like a Brazil jersey, there`s gotta be thousands of people with this jersey.”

Caro sighs “She`s right, well we gotta keep looking.”

So for 30 minutes we ruffled around the bag, and just decided to take everything out of it so we can find more information about whose bag it is.

I noticed something on the floor, I went to pick it up and it looks like a……picture? Hmm. On the back of it, it says “Neymar Jr and Davi Lucca – Bali ’13. If found please return to *** *** ****” I flipped it over and was met with a sight that surprised me. It was of green eyes and what looked like his little brother, or was it his son? I don`t know.

“What`s on your hand Alex?” I heard one of the girls address to me

“A picture…..Of green eyes and what looks like his little brother or his son, I don`t know”

“Let me see.” And with that Ashley look the poto and gasped really loud. “ALEX WHAT THE FUCK”

“WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!”

“DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THIS BEAUTIFUL MAN IS?!......Wait, did you just call him hazel eyes?”

“First of all, YOU DIDN`T HAVE TO YELL AT ME I`M RIGHT HERE. Second, he looked familiar to me, I just couldn`t pin point who he was I just knew I`ve seen him somewhere. And lastly, because he was the one that I bumped into on the plane when I was on my way to the bathroom, and the first thing I`ve noticed about him were his eyes, which were a really pretty shade of green by the way”

“Alex, the guy you just bumped into was Neymar Jr…….he`s playing the opening game of the World Cup..” I saw Ashley take a deep breath “…and let`s say that the person who is in this picture is the owner of this luggage…..That must mean. ALEX FIYERO YOU TOOK NEYMAR`S LUGGAGE.” And with that she starts freaking out like how she would over Zayn Malik.

Meanwhile Dani, Caro and Joan snooped around his stuff. “Haha, he has a box of condoms in here, he probably wants to get some pussaaaaaay”

“You guys are insufferable” I sighed “I swear you are all 5 year olds instead of 18”

I snatched the picture from Ashley`s hands and then proceeded to take out my phone, ready to call him and tell him that I have his luggage and most likely he has mine. But before I could Caro slapped my phone from my hands. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“I`m gonna be a good person and call him and return his stuff to him?” I answered her like it was obvious.

“Dude, you have the luggage of the hottest football player there is, why not snoop around.”

“Wait a minute, he`s not the hottest, there`s some that are just as hot as he is.” Daniela retaliated.

“Really like who?”

“Let`s see Navas, Beckham, Muller, Ronaldo, Pique, Gotze, Osacar, Gerrard, Beckerman, and Fabian Johnson ” Caro listen on.

“Okay we get it, but he`s still fine as hell.”

“Yeah he is, I`ll pay to even sit on him.”

“OKAY, AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS THAT WE SHOULD RETURN THIS STUFF TO HIM?” I yelled over their conversation of what they wanna do to him.

“Fine, okay call him and tell him we can return his shit tomorrow because I`m tired as fuck.” Joan explained.

“Fine.”

I got up and picked up my phone along with the picture and went inside the bathroom to give him a call. And don`t judge, you think having 4 girls living in one room everything would be tidy, got news for you buddy, it`s like having an army in there.

I dialed the number that was on the back of the photo and waited for him to pick up. I was getting nervous, possibly because this could be some weird creepy stalker and isn`t actually Neymar, and he might not even have my bag. But before I could ponder more on this, someone picked up the phone.

 **“Olá?”** I heard a little kid speak, and I couldn`t help but coo at how adorable he sounds.

“Hello, I was wondering if Neymar is there?”

**“I don`t speak English, sorry.”**

I was at loss at words, fuck, the kid doesn`t know any English “Uh, Neymar?”

“Neymar?”

 **“sim!”** I exclaimed

**“That`s my dad”**

“Uhh, can I speak to him?”

“ **Davi, Who is on the phone?** ” I distantly heard a voice speak, hoping that it`s Neymar.

 **“It`s a lady that is asking for you** ” The little guy reply back.

**“Ok, can you hand me the phone and go to your room so I can tuck you in before bed?”**

**“ok pai** ”

“ **Olá**?” I heard an older male`s voice speak.

“Hi, um is this Neymar Jr?” I ask nervously, praying that it`s him

“Yeah this is him speaking, how may I help you?” When he said that it was him, I almost gave a sigh of relief.

“Hi, I`m Alex, we met on the plane while I was on my way to the bathroom?”

“Yeah, yeah I remember you, but um how did you get my number?”

“Well you see….um….i have your luggage and you might possibly have mine.”

I heard him chuckle and I shit you not I almost melted on the floor “Well I guess that explains why my luggage has a bunch of bras and thongs, and I`m pretty sure I never packed those stuff”

I couldn’t help but chuckle along with him “I guess so….So um do you wanna meet up some place so we can trade bags?”

“Yeah sure, what hotel are you staying at so we can meet up?”

I racked my brain trying to remember the hotel we were staying at “Uh, the Copacabana Palace Hotel”

I heard him whistle “Fancyy..And would you look at that we`re staying at the same hotel.”

“Um, we`re in room 317”

“Okay, I`ll be there in 2 hours, is that okay?.”

“Yeah that`s perfect”

“Okay, bye”

“Bye” I smiled into the phone. Neymar, who in Ashley`s opinion is the hottest football player there is, is coming to our room in hours

“GUYS CLEAN THIS SHIT UP NOW!” I screamed at the girls while running out of the bathroom, to find them on the floor surrounded by his clothes.

“Why the fuck are you sniffing his shirt you fucking weirdo” I ask Joan

“Um..well…uh- you see” she stutters

“I don`t care, he`s coming here in 2 fucking hours clean this shit up.” I explain

“WHAT! ALEXANDRA YOU COULD HAVE WARNED”

“I AM WARNING YOU NOW. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? I JUST OFF THE PHONE WITH HIM, HE`S STAYING AT THIS HOTEL ALSO.”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LETS FIX HIS SHIT BEFORE HE COMES” Caro yells over our arguing.

We hurriedly fixed his clothes and put his clothes and stuff where it was before they decided to throw it on the floor. But not before Daniela picked up the box of condoms and looked at us in a weird way “He wants  da pussaaaayyyyy”

“Shut the fuck up Daniela and put that back in there.”

Just when we finished zipping up the suitcase and cleaning all of our stuff, there was a knock on the door and Ashley squeaked. And we all turned to her and hit her.

“Who is it?” I yelled out

“It`s me _bela”_ I heard behind the door.

“Who the fuck is bella? What is this, a remake of twilight?” Joan asks and Daniela slapped her upside in the head.

“You uncultured twit, that`s not a name, it means ‘beautiful’ in Portuguese” I couldn`t help but roll my eyes at them, they`re the best and the worst people I have ever met in my entire life, but I love them to death.

I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a shirtless Neymar. “I..um..uh-h-hi” I stuttered out

“Hey, sorry about the no shirt thing, I was practicing and since you have my bag I had no other shirt” oh shit right.

“I um, I will be right back, stay….there” and with that I slammed the door in his face and ran towards the girls who had his bag with them.

“Why are you running away from him?”

“Shirtless. Motherfuck, he`s so hot. Ashley you were right.” I gasped out. With that being said, I was pushed aside while the girls rushed to open the door and saw a shirtless Neymar looking sheepishly “holy mother zayn malik” and with that being said they slammed the door on his face.

“he`s so hot…..alex what the fuck……holy shit” they rambled on.

“I gotta give him the bag.”

“You sound like you`re drug dealing.”

“Please shut up.” I pleaded before turning around and opening the door and stepping out. “Hey, um, I`m sorry about the whole door slamming in your face thing.”

“It`s okay, although that was a first, usually they would be inviting me inside their hotels” He winked

“Cheeky”

“So um, here`s your bag…..?”

“Alex” I say with a smile.

“Alex, it suits you”

“Thanks” I say with a blush,

“Oh, um, here`s your bag.” He says as he rolls it to me “So um….because I`m really sorry that I took your bag, let me make it up to you”

I raised an eyebrow at him “How?” He then put his finger to his jaw, tapping it lightly as if he was thinking “let me take you out to dinner. Tomorrow night”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Do you want it to be a date?” He replied cheekily, leaning a bit closer to me.

“Hmmm, I guess we`ll figure out tomorrow night now won`t we?” I smirked at him.

“I`ll pick you up at 8” he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek “I`ll see you later bela” He then walks away dragging his bag with him, and I`m left on my doorway wondering what the fuck did I just do. I walked in the room, mind still buzzing.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“I think he just asked me out on a date”

“WHAT!” “HOLY SHIT”

“OHMYGOD”

“MAKE BABIES” I looked at Caro for that comment “I MEAN DON`T MAKE BABIES!” I snorted at her correction. I seriously have the strangest friends.

“Hello, earth to you all, I just said he was gonna take me out tomorrow at 8.” I lay on the make shift bed and sigh.

“Okay, now spill, what the fuck happened?” and with that I explained what we talked out outside “and yeah”

“Well fuck me sideways.” I chuckled at Caro`s response. I looked at the clock and it read 11:30 “I`m fucking exhausted, I`m gonna go to sleep now, so if you will excuse me, kindly get your asses out of this couch so I can sleep on it.”  I got up and rolled my suitcase by the closet and opened it to take out a pair of pajamas.

“Night fuckers.”

“Night”

**~Next morning~**

_“It`s time to get up in the morning, in the morning”_ I hear people harmonizing in my ear.

“If you sing that fucking song one more fucking time, I will rip your fucking throats out and sell it to the black market for cocaine” I threaten.

“Sorry mate, we warned you she wasn`t a morning person” I hear Joan explain to someone

“Nah, it`s okay, she looks quite cute sleeping though” I heard a deeper voice speak, that I know for sure doesn`t belong to any of the girls.

“Please do not tell me that there is a really hot Brazilian soccer player in the room right now, while I look like I just faced death” I grumbled into my stuffed animal, okay so what if I`m 18, there`s not a single law that states that I am not allowed to have a stuffed animal.

I felt someone lean in really close to my ear and whisper “Bela, you`re in Brasil, here we call it futebol….oh and thank you for calling me hot by the way” I turn my head and was met by a gorgeous pair of hazel eyes staring back at me I groan loudly into my pillow.”Don`t look at me”

“Too late he already saw your raccoon looking face... Now get your stupid ass up and get in the fucking shower” Daniela orders

I grumble but get up anyways, “yes mum…you, just stay….there” I address to Neymar, who was currently sitting on my bed playing with my stuffed animal. “While the other four of you, go into the room please”

“Oh, before you go, make sure you have a bathing suit on, I`m taking you out earlier than what I said last night” he states, not looking up at me.

I grumble but grab my tribal print bikini anyways. I took a quick shower, making sure that I washed my hair and body off of any dirt and airport stench, also silently thanking jesus and the holy Adonis Zayn Malik that I waxed before we left for Brazil, for reasons like this. I stepped out of the shower and put on my bathing suit before stepping out and into the living room with a towel wrapped around me

“Don`t you dare look or I will chop your balls off” I threaten him, which he chuckled to “Okay, I promise I won’t bela.” I then went into the one room we had and that`s where the girls sat me down and blow dried my hair, putting mousse on it so it will stay wavy, and braided it into a waterfall braid. Next, they got me changed into a romper that I bought but haven`t used in a while, it was a long sleeved white floral pattern romper that have a low v line, a cute braided belt, and it went to mid thigh. They gave me my normal accessories, which was my paper airplane necklace, my dogtag, a watch, earrings, and some of my favorite bracelets. Daniela quickly did my makeup which wasn`t much, it was just powder, red lipstick, waterproof eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I wore my black doc martens because heels and I do not get along, but stuffed flip flops in my bag along with my phone, wallet, key card, and a beach towel.

When I was ready, I walked out “Okay, I`m ready.” He looked up and I blushed under his stare. But I couldn`t help but stare at him also, I didn`t have a good look on him before because I was still in my half-asleep haze. But I must say he looks really, _really_ good.

He had a navy blue long sleeve button up shirt, that was rolled up to his elbows so I could see some of the tattoos on his arms, he had black jeans on and like me, also had black docs on his feet. His hair was hidden underneath a black snapback that had his name spelled out. So it`s safe to say he looks very fuckable…..i mean hot, yeah I meant hot. Because thinking about how a guy looks fuckable when this is only our third meeting would be very, very inappropriate.

“Stop staring at each other lovebirds and go have fun.”

“Wow, you look beautiful” he states as I walk over to him

I look down and blush “Thank you, so do you. Not beautiful- not that I`m not saying you`re not beautiful-because beautiful is really what you describe women. You look handsome- yeah that`s the word handsome” I babbled on, heat rising to my cheeks. To save myself from further embarrassment I turn towards the girls once they pushed us out the door completely “Have fun, but not too much fun where I have to bail your asses out of jail.”

“Yeah okay, whatever, good bye.” And with that they slammed the door in my face “What nice friends I have.”

“Yeah, they`re…….nice”

“Don`t lie, they`re special”

“Yeah, but they only mean the best.”

“No they don`t, trust me. Okay let`s get off this topic, where are you taking me?”I asked while walking next to him

He smirked at me as the elevator opened “Sorry _bela,_ I can`t reveal the surprise.” At least he didn`t mention my embarrassing outbreak back there

I huff “Fine” and he chuckled at my childish response. The elevator opened again, and we went out to the lobby and to the garage where he opened my door for me. “Hmm, I hues we have a gentleman present here.” He smiled at me “Well if there`s anything my father taught me, other than _futeball,_ it`s that you should always be a gentleman.”

“are you teaching the same to you little brother?” I asked him curiously, thinking of the little guy that picked up the phone yesterday as he backed up the car and we drove to our mystery location

He chuckled “No, that`s not my little brother, he`s my son.” Oh. _Oh._ “That`s not a big problem…..is it?” He quickly looked over to where I am with a concerned expression on his face, I quickly shook my head “No, no, not at all, I was just shocked because you look so young to be a father, not that I`m saying there`s anything wrong with young fathers, or for any father to be of any age to be exact, I`m just – “

“Breathe, _bela,_ breathe.” He chuckled once more “I get what you mean. My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, had David when we were only 19, at first I was so shocked to find out about the news and was gonna bail out on her and leave her alone with the baby. You can`t really blame me, my career was on its way to its peak, and I was scared a child could hinder that. But my dad talked some sense into me, and convinced me to be with my kid, because he was mine, I helped create him, so I decided to stick around to be the father he deserves to have. And once he was born, I was glad that my father had convinced me to be there for him. Then three months later, our son was only 3 months old, the mother decided that she wants to continue being a teenager and left me with him and I haven`t seen her since them, so I took it upon my own hands to get full custody of David.” The way his eyes had shifted along the course of the story showed me that he truly did love his son.

“Wow, I`m sorry to hear about her leaving you.” I say sincerely

He chuckled “Nah _bela,_ you don`t have to be sorry, because after that, I manned up and stopped the shenanigans that I continued to do even when he was born, like partying and drinking. I wanted to be the type of father he would be proud of, not just because I`m ‘The Neymar Jr.’ but I want him to look at me and be proud that despite my crazy job and even crazier schedule, I did the best I could have done to be there for him and raise him as how my father raised me.”

“Wow, that`s actually amazing of you to do that” I gaped at him, there`s not that many men I know that would sacrifice something that they loved so much just because he got a girl pregnant.

He looked over at me and smiled **“obrigado”.** Before I was gonna say anything, he stopped the car and got out, quickly jogging to my side, opening the door to me and giving the keys to a valet person. He gently puts his hand on my lower back and leads me to a small French bistro right in front of the beach. Once we went inside, I couldn`t help but be amazed at how beautiful it was. The architecture was simple but it had a vintage style to it, which really made the place look so beautiful.

“ **Uh, a reservation for two under Neymar** **”** I hear him say to the hostess, and next we were lead to a table in the back, where there was peace and quiet, but also a great view of the Copacabana beach. “Wow, this is beautiful, thank you for taking me here.”

He out his elbows on the tale and have me a crinkly smile “Anytime bela.. Order whatever you want, it`s on me.” I gave him a small but cheeky smile “So this _is_ a date” Neymar then leans back and spreads his arms “Hey, you said that I will find out at the end of the night if this was a date or not” he then leans closer to me “And I kiss on the first date” he leaned back smirking as I sat there gaping at him, which would have been a lot more embarrassing if a waitress didn`t come and ask for our orders?

**“Olá, my name is Taissa and I will be your waitress for today, may I get you something to drink first?”**

**“uh, I `ll have the pepsi,** what do you want _bela?”_

“Uh, do you have some lemonade?” I ask her, and she gave me a confused look, well I guess she doesn`t know how to speak English

“ **lemonade for the lady** ” he says to the waitress with a smile

 **“coming right up! By the way Neymar, I`m a massive fan. I hope you guys win on the first game!”** she says with a soft smile

“ **obrigado** ” and with that she walks away

I raise an eyebrow at him “I`m gonna guess she was a fan”

“Yeah”

“Do you get that a lot?”

“Like what?”

“When you go to restaurants or just anywhere public in general, there are people there that always know who you are and ask for your autographs, a picture or something? Does it ever get weird especially when you`re with your family or friends?” I ask, genuinely curious

“Yeah, at first it`s a shock because there`s actually people that are your fans so it`s like a massive what the hell, but you get used to it. Now on the family and friends part, it`s still weird especially for David because he`s only three and he doesn`t really know what happens most of the time, so it`s still pretty weird for him to see his father being surrounded by so many people.”

I give him a soft smile, “You really love your son don`t you?”

He gives me a bigger smile “Yeah I do, I don`t know what I would do about him, he became my motivation to be the best I can be at the sport I love and to never get the fame and the money get to my head.”

“That`s actually really nice”

“Yeah”

The waitress comes back with our drinks and we ordered, well Neymar ordered because I`m shit at Portuguese, and after she left, we went back to our small talks.

“So what makes you come here to Brazil?”

“My friends had always wanted to go see the World Cup but we never had the chance to, and we saw this as an opportunity to go because it was in Brazil and it`s right below Miami, where we lived, so we each took it upon ourselves to save up enough money to be able to stay here for a month. It wook us 4 years worth of summer jobs to afford this trip, of course the other half was for our cars, so yeah and now we`re here.” I explained

“Well, I hope you will not be disappointed. Now what games are you going to?”

“The USA game of course, I also wanna go to the Spain game, and Ashley wanted to go to the opening game, which is Brazil vs Croatia, but..”

“How about this, you spend the next week with me and I can give you and your friends tickets to the all the Brazil and USA games.” Is he implying what I think he is? Who does this boy think he is?

“I don`t do sexual favors, sorry to break your bubble.” I huff out

He chuckles lightly “It`s not a sexual favor, I just find you interesting and want to get to you know you better. No sex I promise……Unless you want to.” He winks at the end

“Hmm, being able to hang out with a really hot Brazilian soccer player for an entire week and he can show me around Brazil and get free tickets, or stay at the hotel and roam around Brazil not knowing where the fuck I am going, and only go to 3 games in total…..” I think it over “No sex, we are strictly hanging out, don`t try to get me drunk and try to sleep with me, add in Spain and England games, and you got yourself a deal.”

He chuckles “Okay”. I held out my hand for a handshake but he took it and brought it up to his lips to kiss it “A week, but during our games, you gotta wear my jersey.”

“Slow down there cowboy, we only just met...” I try to reason, which he just shrugs at.

After that deal, we ate our lunch making conversation. What I loved most about it was how the conversation flowed so freely, it`s like I can tell him anything, next thing I know he`s taking out his card to give to the waitress 

“What do you think you are you doing?”

“Um, paying?” he says like it`s the most obvious thing in the world

“Let me pay for my half..”

He quickly hands his card to the waitress before I could take out my wallet from my purse. “Alex, you`re not paying, this is my way of saying sorry for taking your luggage.”

“I had some fault in that too.”

“yeah, well it`s my treat, you can`t do anything about it now.”

“Fine, but it`s on me next time.”

“Okay, whatever you say love.” With that he got his card back and after he puts it in his wallet, and got up, I followed him and he gently puts his hand on my back and leads me towards the beach.

“Take off your shoes” and I did as he told me, next thing I know we were walking the shoreline of Copacabana beach. “So, tell me a little about yourself.” He looks down at me as we walk side by side. How people didn`t notice him, I have no fucking clue.

“Well my name is Alexandra Arabella Fiyero, i`m 18 years old, I was born on April 1st at Davao City, Philippines-“

“Wait, so you`re not American, or Hispanic? I could have sworn you were Hispanic.”

“Haha, no I`m not, but I get that a lot though so you don`t have to worry. But yeah, I moved to Miami when I was 7 years old and lived there ever since.” I finished off.

“You`re 18? So college girl, eh?” He waggles his eyebrows at me in a playful manner

“Shut up” I lightly pushed him which he laughed at and went to put his arm around me “No seriously, college?”

“yeah, it`s always been something big for me, and I`m hoping everything goes well.”

“So what college are you thinking of going to? Or gotten accepted to?”

“Stanford University, Princeton University and Cambridge University had always been my top 3 schools. And when I got my acceptance letter to Cambridge, I was over the moon, and after much begging, my parents let me go to the school.” I smile thinking of the memory of when I got my acceptance letter from Cambridge, it was pretty bittersweet, it gave me a new sense of freedom that I had always dreamed of , but the price was that I won`t be able to see my family and friends as much as I want to.

“What do you wanna study there?” He asks as we take a pause and we settle into a pretty barren part of the beach, which was surprising because everyone is here with the Cup going on next week.

“Psychology, it had always been something I was interested in since I was a teen, and just the general helping people get better had always been what my life was about.” I explain to him

“I`m happy that you get to go where you`ve always wanted to go”

“Thanks” I smile at him

“Okay, so no more school talk, wanna take a dip?” he nods towards the ocean. “We could also rent some surfboards if you want.”

“sure, and I don`t know how to ride a surfboard” I say while taking off my shoes and socks, hoping that it wont get wet because those are my babies, and then I take my flip flops from my bag.

“I`ll teach you how to.”

“Fine”

Once we were done stripping, and taking off anything that cannot be inside the water, we decide to run towards it. “ON THREE.”

“ONE”

“TWO”

“THR- HEY! THAT`S CHEATING” I laugh as I bolted past him towards the water and before I knew it Neymar had caught up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist lifting me off the ground, laughing

“NEYMAR PUT ME DOWN YOU-YOU” I stutter trying to remember what it meant in Portuguese “How do you say put me down you dick in Portuguese?”

“ **você é uma pessoa muito sexy e talentosa** ”

“ **NEYMAR VOCE E UMA PESSOA MUITO SEXY** \- wait a minute” I turn to look at him smirking at me as if to say ‘go on’

“you`re an absolute dick, let go of me.” I struggle to get out of his grip, but he wouldn`t budge “NEYMAR!”

He walks further into the ocean, still not letting me down “You want me to let go of you right?” I nod my head quickly, then realizing my mistake “NO, NO, NO, NO, YOU DICKFACE I SWEAR I WI-“ but before I could finish my sentence he dropped me and I was submerge in water. When I came up to breathe, I found him laughing “ha ha ha, laugh all you want I will get you back.” And after that we just continued frolicking on the beach until we saw that the sun was going down.

“Come on let`s head back” he says as he puts his hand on my lower back gently. I wiped myself off with the beach towel I brought, put my hair in a messy bun and decided to wear my flip flops rather than my shoes so I won`t ruin it. I fish my phone out from my bag and saw that I had 40 missed calls from the same unknown number. ‘what the hell?’ I thought, and called back the number.

**“Olá, Rio De Janeiro police station, how may I help you?”**

I froze up, I may not know Portugese but I`m pretty sure he said ‘policia’ which is basically the same as police, Neymar gave me a confused look as he was drying his har “who is that?” he mouths to me. “the police, I think” I mouth back, his eyes kinda got wide and lifts a hand, signaling me to give him the phone.

“ **Olá**?”

 **“Olá, this is the police station, may I ask why you are calling?”** he turn to me and mouths ‘it`s the police. What happened?’. Once he confirmed it I felt my blood run cold, what happened, were the girls okay?

“Alex, what happened?” he spoke up, taking me away from my thoughts “Um, they called me 40 times I don`t know why.”

 **“um my friend said that you called her phone at least 40 times?”** he says into the receiver

**“What`s her name?”**

“Alexandra Fiyera”

**“ah yes, your friends are here with us”**

“ **QUE**?” he exclaims startling me, whipped my head towards him, almost giving myself a whiplash “WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?!” I ask frantically, he gave a hand motion to stay quiet for a minute as he listened to what the policeman was saying

 **“Ok. Thank you, we`re on our way** ” and he hung up the phone

“Your friends are in the police station”

“WHAT?!” I frantically throw him his shirt, and stuff all my shit in my bag, what the fuck did those fuckers do now? I swear I will wrap my hands around their necks and squeeze, now I`m not a violent person, but I will be when they ruined my night with a really hot Brazilian player.

“Okay let`s go.” Neymar says as he takes my hand in his, I notice he hasn`t buttoned his shirt on and his pants were kinda sagging just enough to see the top of his boxers, fuck he`s so hot.

“Alex, when you`re done staring at me, we can go to where the car is so we can pick your friends up from jail.” I look down and blush, “I wasn`t staring at you” then looked up to see him smirking down at me “Whatever helps you sleep at night baby girl.” I roll my eyes at him, and tug his arm to lead him towards the car so we can get the girls.

“Alright, alright, I`m coming damn.”

When we got to his car, he took my hand in his and we drove off towards the precinct. Once we arrived, I took his hand and dragged him towards the receptionist, because you know, I suck a speaking Portugese and he`s pretty good at it soo…..

 **“Olá, We are here for..”** he turn to me and asks “What are your friends names?”

“Ashley Irwin, Carolina Diamonds, Daniela Hale, and Joan Johnson” she types something into her computer and called up a guard and he led us to the back where they were being held. But I was met with a sight I had always pictured in my dreams, except in my dreams I was with there with them and we didn`t meet like this.

“there`s people here for you” the guard says with a very heavy Portuguese accent, then turns to Neymar **“hey man, my family and I are huge fans, so you mind signing this for us?”** he holds out a piece of paper

**“Sure, who should I make it out to?”**

**“Cantantos Family”** he signs it and turns back to me while the guard releases my friends and their friends.

I grab Neymar`s hand again and drag him outside to his car, feeling panicked, where I lean down to where my head touches my knee and put my hands over my face, “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod” Neymar squats infront of me and takes my hands in his and looks at me in the eyes “alex, breathe in, breathe out” I do as he tells me and feel myself slowly calming down, but before I could tell him thanks they were coming out of the place.

“ALEX WHY DIDN’T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE SOONER YOU HOE!” Ashley slurs. Ugh, she`s drunk, no wonder they`re in jail, they`re all probably high or drunk, and trust me nothing good ever comes out of it.

“I was on a date you bitch, tell me what happened tomorrow because apparently you`re all too drunk to form a conversation.” I look at the boys “and I`m gonna guess you were also” I look at Neymar, “Will they fit inside your car?” He looks at his car then at me and chuckles “If they sit on each other`s laps then it`s a possibility.” I groan “okay, I`ll do my best.”

I turn to my drunken friends “Okay, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Louis hop inside his car” Louis was about to protest, “Tomlinson, I`m a massive, massive fan but please do not argue with me on this one.” He closes his mouth and complies. “Diamond, Hale, Irwin, Johnson hop on and sit on them, don`t fucking complain.” And then I turn to the only Irishman “Horan, you`re gonna sit on the passenger seat and I’m probably gonna have to sit on your or you can find space in the backseat. Your choice.” He hops on the passenger seat and I gulp, okay I`m gonna sit on Niall Horan, while on a date with Neymar Jr., this was not how the night was supposed to go.

After everyone was situated, Neymar drives away, but I realized I didn`t know where the boys were staying at, I turn towards Niall “Uhh, Niall?” “Hmm?” “Where are you guys staying at?” “Umm, I think it`s the Copacabana Palace Hotel” “Okay, that makes everything easier since we`re staying there also.”

The rest of the ride was silent which was quite weird considering the girls were never quiet drunks and I`m pretty sure neither were the boys. Neymar broke the silence by looking at me and smirking “So….it is a date, huh?” what “back there, you cursed our your friend because you were on a date…So I I guess this is our first date?” I was speechless, fuck I didn`t think he caught that “Um, well I- uh” I stammered, but before I could say anything, we pulled up at the hotel, quietly sighing of relief “WAKE UP YOUR FUCKERS WE`RE HERE.” Once he parked the car, I bolted out of there so fast, and went around the backseat to help my very drunk friends out of the car.

“Ugh, why did you all drink so much?” I complain. I look over the other side of the car where Neymar was helping the boys, he gave me a nod “Don`t worry about them, I`ll ask where they`re staying and make sure they get there safely, just worry about your friends for now.” I shot him a grateful smile and proceed to lead the girls to our hotel room, thankfully they`re not drunk to the point where they can`t walk at all. We got to our hotel room, and thank god that the pull out couch was still in a form of a bed rather than a couch because I don`t really think I could drag their asses into bed, so I did the next best thing was dump all 4 of them on the bed. And being the best friend that I am, helped change them in to something more comfortable. Once I was done with that I went into my bag and got a big ass shirt and some underwear to sleep into then I went into their room and dumped my bag onto the floor, quickly fishing out my phone before changing. Once I was done changing I jumped into bed, phone in hand and got ready to go to sleep. But before I could turn my phone on silent Neymar had texted me. _“Babe make sure you`re ready by 9 tomorrow morning, oh and wear some comfortable clothes”_

_“9 AM?!”_

_“Yes, bela, 9 am, as in, in the morning”_

_“Why so early?”_

_“We`re gonna work out tomorrow”_

_“ha, hA, HA, you`re so funny, you actually think I`m working out tomorrow. You`re funny, I`m on vacation I`m not doing that shit. Good night”_

_“Yeah well, you have no choice, our deal remember?” I grumble, why did he have to bring that up._

_“Fine, fine, I`ll work out with you.”_

_“Great! I`ll come by to pick you up tomorrow then. Sweet dreams anjo”_

_“Night xxxx.”_ Okay I probably should not have put the excessive amount of x`s but whatever. I put my phone away to charge it for the night and went to sleep, kind of excited and dreading tomorrow.

I was suddenly woken up my a pounding on the door. “ALEX GET YOUR FAT ASS UP! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!” Daniela screams, and I got up, unplugged my phone and saw that Neymar had texted me 15 times, oops… That`s right we were working out today. I looked around and went into the mini closet they have there and searched for the muscle-like tee that one of them must have had, then went in search for spandex shorts and a sports bra. When I found everything, I went outside to find Neymar sitting on the floor watching TV while the girls snored away, ugh typical them. “give me 10 minutes tops and we can go.” He nods and went back to paying attention to whatever was on TV. I got into my bag and got my comfortable pair of underwear, what? I like to be comfortable when I`m exercising okay? Wheni found it I went into the bathroom to change and do my business, tie my hair into a French braid and in 6 minutes time, I was ready to go.

“Okay, let`s go.” I grab my phone, my earphones, the key card, which I stuffed into the back of the phone case and some water. He got up and turned off the tv “BYE GIRLS! I`M EXPECTING AN EXPLAINATION WHEN I GET HOME. AND PLEASE DO NOT GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN. I LOVE YOU, GOOD BYE” I yell out as I`m leaving and I faintly hear them say good bye and I love you too.

“Okay where to?” I ask as I follow him to the elevators and we step in “To our gym” wait what? “Wait a minute. O U R gym?” he nods as the elevators open and we go out, walking towards where he parked the car “Yeah, the boys and I.” again, what? “Do not fucking tell me I`m gonna be working out with the entire Brazilian team.” He smirks at me and opened his car. “Neymar, I swear to god.” But he doesn`t say anything, he just drives off “I fucking hate you.” I don`t talk to him for the rest of the ride.

“Come on, we`re here.” I got up and suddenly felt nervous. Fuck, the entire Brazilian team was in there and I`m not covered enough. “It doesn`t matter if you`re wearing that, you`re going to the gym you`re supposed to be comfortable and not wear too much layers because you`ll sweat more” Okay, is he some sort of mind reader orr??? “No babe, you just spoke you thoughts aloud.” “Oh” He chuckles, “come on”

When we got inside, I was hit with the overwhelming smell of man. Then I took a look around and automatically shook my head “Nope, nope I`m out, good bye” I turn around ready to leave but Neymar puts his arm out which he then wraps around my waist, “you`re not leaving. You`re staying here and working out with me.” I gave him a look “Neymar, I don`t know if you realized this but I`m a girl, aka someone with boobs and a vagina. This entire place is filled with men, and not only that but you might have forgotten to mention, how there`s also other teams here, aka the USA team, the Spain team, Portugal, oh and fucking Germany.” I whisper harshly at me, which he just chuckles at me. “No one will care if you`re a girl, this is a gym, there`s no one to tell you that you can`t be here because you`re with me and it`s not a strictly males only gym, so you`re fine.” I gave him a death glare and he took it as an opportunity to lead me further into the gym where let me tell you is like heaven for the eyes and hell for the nose. “Guys, this is Alex, she`s gonna be working out with us today.” He calls out, and I went to swat his chest “fuck you man” I whisper harshly at him, and turn towards everyone else “Um, hi” I gave a shy wave, they all nodded at me and went back to working out.

 **“Uh, Ney, can I speak to you for a second?”** A man with white hair ask him, next to him was a pretty tall guy with an afro.

 **“yeah sure, hold on ”** he looks down at me “go work out, I don`t care what you do” I roll my eyes “Thanks for the concern.” I walk away from him and move towards the treadmill. Back home, I always started with the treadmill then work my way from there. I set my water down, plug in my earphones which I set to my workout playlist, and started the machine, setting it to a normal place, and started running with Iggy Azalea`s voice running through my head.

After half an hour of running, I stopped the machine to drink some water. I was already sweating but it felt good, I haven`t worked out in 2 weeks. I take the earphones out of my ears and put it around my neck, and lean against the treadmill trying to get my heart rate to slow down.  “So you`re here with Neymar?” I hear someone beside me ask, I look up and was met with a warm pair of brown eyes, it kind of reminds me of Liam Payne`s eyes. “Uh yeah, I am, I`m Alex” I gave him a smile “I`m Oscar, nice to meet you” he holds out his hand and I went to shake it “You too. So you guys just basically come here and work out….That`s it?” He chuckles, “No we come here and then we do some training. Coach told us that today won`t be as bad, thank god, I`m dead tired” I giggle “Wanna meet the rest of the team? Well, the ones thatare here. There are others here that are from other teams.” I nod, “uh, sure and yeah I kinda figured, I see Muller and Gotze over there and my friends are like obsessed with them” “Well, if you stick around long enough, we might introduced you to them. Now onto the Brazilian national team.” He led me to where a bunch of men were lounging around including Neymar. “Yo, Ney, you never properly introduced us to your lady friend here” The afro guy asked. He rolled his eyes “Guys, this is Alex, Alex this is Julio Cesar, our goalkeeper, Dani Alves, Thiago Silva, our captain, David Luiz, Marcelo, Dante, Ramires, Willian, Mr. Incredible Hulk over there, Fred, Jo, Gustavo, and I`m pretty sure you met Oscar already.” He points them out from his left and going around, each of them waving once Neymar says their name and I wave back politely. “Nice to meet all of you guys” “You too, they say in unison.

“TRAINING GROUNDS! NOW!” I hear their coach scream out, and they all groan but do what he says. We go out back where there`s a complete course for their training and all I can think of is that I feel sorry for them to have to do that much training. “I`m gonna go sit on the benches” I turn to go sit on the benches when I felt myself being lifted up “WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN!” “Nope, you`re training with us.” Okay what? “No” “Why?” “Because I`m not the one competing in the World Cup in a few days” “It`s just drills come on.” “Alex please?” “You know you want to” “Do it for the vine” I turn to look at Marcelo “What vine?” He shrugs “I don`t know it seemed the right time to say something like that.” “It will be fun, why pass up an opportunity to be surrounded by a bunch of shirtless men” “Oh don`t you mean a bunch of testosterone floating around me? No thanks” “We`ll all sign a ball for you and your friends, and from what I’ve heard they will kill you if they find out that you hung out with the entire Brazilian team and not get them anything.” Neymar states. “Oh and didn`t you say that your friends are huge fans of the German team, Muller and Gotze are right over there” Oscar adds in. I groan “You all suck.” They cheer on “5 soccer balls, one made out to Daniela, another to Carolina, another to Ashley, one for Joan and one for me. Got it?” they all nod “Yes ma`am”

I sigh and set my phone down on the bench along with my water bottle. “Here are some cleats, they`ll help since we`re on grass, and they`re our smallest size so we can only hope they fit you.” Neymar hands me a pair of cleats and I put them on “yeah they`re perfect, thanks” I tied them and go onto the field with Neymar.

“Warm up first and do what you want” After two hours of running around, doing exercises, the coaches let everyone go, some went but some decided to stay back.

“Hey Neymar, fancy a game?”Ronaldo asks him. Yes motherfucker, Christino Ronaldo.

“Sure, captains?”

Ronaldo shrugs “Us?”

Neymar shrugs “Sure. Teams?”

“You can choose first, and start with goalkeepers.” With that each of them calls out who they want on their team, so far Neymar had chose most of the Brazilian team, of course because he`s a part of it but he also chose some of the ones from the other teams and same with Ronaldo except with the Portugese team.

“Alex” I whip my head around “excuse me?” “You`re on my team babe” I laugh “I`m not playing, because you`re all gonna beat my ass since you`re all competing in the World Cup while I`m only an 18 year old girl who just graduated from high school in Miami, so the answer is no, I will not play, choose someone else.” “The others are our referees, you`ll be a sub, come on.” “No” “Please?” “No” “Alex” “Neymar” “Fiyero” “Santos” “ALEX JUST GET IN THE DAMN GAME, JESUS” Oscar blurts out “Neymar is just gonna be annoying the entire time if you don`t say yes. So to save all of us just say yes” “Fine, fine” I am starting to get frustrated with myself from my lack of ability to say no to them, and this was like our what? Third day together??? Yeah, Alex get a fucking grip of yourself.

“Okay, so here`s what`s gonna happen…..” I hear Messi go on, and I didn`t really listen much just wait till I can go home because I feel disgusting in this outfit.

I sat on the bench while the friendly game between all of them was happening “hey” i turn around and jesus fucking christ Fabian Johnson is next to me “Dude, what the- you`re-you`re Fabian Johnson” he chuckles “I am indeed” “I`m actually a massive fan. Do you mind if I get a picture?” He shook his head “Nah, go ahead” I take my phone and take a q quick picture of us “I find it quite funny how you want a picture with me when all the world class players are on the field at the moment.” I shrug, I`ve been to many of the USA games so I`m more known to know more of the USA players than the others.” “Ahh. Can you send me that photo?” He asks “Yeah sure, here type in your number” he does and sends it to himself and smiles at me. We then go into a whole conversation about him, and he also asked questions about me. We were in a deep conversation until Neymar calls me “Alex, you`re up” “No” “Why?” “You have other substitutes, use them” Neymar rolls his eyes and lifts me up and places me in the middle of the flied next to him. Someone blows the whistle and the game starts. So far all I did was run around and hope they don`t give me the ball, it`s not that I don`t know how to play but these are the best of the best players and I was only a part of the varsity team back in Miami so it doesn`t really match to their achievements.

“ALEX!” Neymar yells at me and I see the ball coming straight at me and my instinct I kick it and makes a goal. “GOOOOOAAAAALLLL!!!!!!!” They scream out and went to make a dog pile on top of me “dude, you just did a fucking bicycle kick, not many people know how to do that.” I shrug “I`ve been playing for a while now, and overtime I just learned it” “Then how come you didn`t want to play?” Neymar questions but before I could question him, I heard someone screaming on my phone “ALEXANDRA ARABELLA FIYERA IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU.” Caro screams and lets out enough curse words in Spanish that people would cleanse her mouth with soap. I run over to where Fabian was and take the phone from him…oh it was on FaceTime “YOU WANT US TO EXPLAIN WHY WE WERE HANGING OUT WITH ONE DIRECTION LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU`RE THERE WITH FABIAN JOHNSON, KYLE BECKERMAN AND NEYMAR. I JUST KNOW ABOUT NEYMAR BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE THAT ASKED. I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING OUT. AND WHO IS THAT IN THE BACK. ALEXANDRA IS THAT GOTZE AND MULLER. HOW THE FUCK AND WHAT THE FUCK THAT’S MARC BARTRA AND THE BRAZILIAN TEAM DOING THERE, AND ENTIRE FUCKING SPANISH TEAM. ALEXANDRA WHAT THE FUCK AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” the boys behind me were snickering at my friends meltdown. “Dude calm the fuck down, Jesus” I say to them

“DO NOT FUCKING TELL US TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN WHEN YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY THE HOTTEST OF THE HOTTEST SOCCER PLAYERS.” Joan screams at me, the players behind me snicker and I shot them a glare

“You`re in Brazil, so it’s technically _futeball”_ Oscar points out from behind me and I roll my eyes at him and playfully push him out of the way. And I shit you not Ashley almost fainted

“I`ll be home soon okay? Don`t fucking faint on me because I`m not taking your sorry ass to the hospital, my insurance is only covered in the United States.”

“Get a fucking selfie of every player there, and then we`ll talk about us not plotting your death” I roll my eyes at them, “I got you all a signed ball, isn`t that enough?” “No bitch, good bye” and with that they hung up.

I turn towards the players “I`m sorry about them. They just get a bit too……Excited” they all chuckle “Were they serious about you know?” I nod “Yeah, that`s why I don`t mess with them and their football players” “I guess we all should take a selfie then” Neymar suggests. They got into position like how they would when getting their pre-game pictures and I was between Neymar and Fabian. And surrounded by really hot players so I wasn`t complaining.

After the picture I said my quick goodbyes to them and Neymar and I were on our way back to the hotel. “Wanna come back to my room?”

“Now, now there cowboy, I told you this before but I don`t do sexual favors.” I tease him.

“Ha, ha, no I mean like I can order us some take our or make something, ad we can have dinner there?” He suggests

“I would love to, but I can`t, can we do it tomorrow instead?” He brightened up, “Yeah that`s perfect. I`ll text you, is that okay?” I nod “I`ll make sure my phone isn`t on silent this time” He chuckles as we pull up at the hotel. We walk in together and separate at the elevators. “see you tomorrow Alex” I give him a quick wave “See you” I turn around and start walking towards my hotel room, preparing to be questioned by fucking maniacs. I sigh and put the key card in door, before I could even step a foot inside, I was being attacked by 4 bodies. And that was how there became a dog pile of girls in the middle of the hallway. “Can you all get off of me and I can tell you what happened. But not before you tell me what the fuck happened last night. How the fuck…One Direction??”

“Okay, we`ll spill first ten you spill. Deal?”

“Deal” We got up and head inside the hotel room. We all sat on the pull out couch in a circle like we used to in the tree house that our dads had built at that big tree behind Joan`s house.

“Tell me what happened” Ashley then jumps into the story how they were bored and decided to take a swim in the pool which there they see Harry swimming and they decided to swim there also and pretend they don`t know who he is and then he starts flirting with Caro. When they explained that part, I slapped Caro across the chest “CAROLINA!” and she looks down and blushes, then Ashley continues with the story how they went out to meet the rest of the band and Zayn and Ashley got on pretty well, that was my otp man, while Daniela and Louis were fucking around, why am I not surprised, Joan was with Niall and Liam, talking about Quantum Mechanics and feminism, and in Joan`s words “Liam looked quite interested while Niall just looked like a confused puppy, but was very polite either way because instead of tuning her out he paid attention and asked questions”.

“Okay, but how and why did you get in trouble.” I ask them. “We were getting to that part. Okay, so Liam went to get something from their hotel room, and came back out with a cooler full of water bottles, and we didn`t know what was in the water bottles and frankly we were skeptical because everyone kept telling us to never take open drinks from anyone. But we were like fuck it, it`s one direction, so we took some of the water bottles and guess what was in it? Vodka. Fucking vodka. Those sneaky little fucks. But long story short, we got drunk with one direction, Ashley got high with Zayn in the back, Daniela was drunk out of her mind with Louis, and they called the police on us for public disturbance, and Harry for public nudity.”

“Someone please explain to me why I am not surprised by any of this information”

“Because you know that once we meet them that hell was gonna break loose and no one would want to come near us because we`re crazy as fuck when we`re drunk and high?”

“Basically what you just said. But I`m proud of you girls. At least you got arrested with reason and you had fun.” They chuckle at me “But I`m pissed because you all did that without me.”

“Sorry, Ms. Niall Horan, but you were on a date with Mr. Brazilian _futeball_ player and we didn`t wanna interrupt. And speaking of that, we spilled now it`s your turn.”

I told them how Neymar came to pick me up to go work out and it turns out we were working out with a bunch of other players from different teams. And how I met the entire Brazilian team and they were so sweet. To hanging out with Fabian Johnson and the selfie that we took, and finally playing a game against them and made the winning goal for Team Neymar. “I got you guys personal signed balls, but I left it at Neymar`s car, I`ll get it for you tomorrow”

“What an eventful start of the vacation.” We all agreed.

I yawn “Guys I`m tired, I`m gonna go to sleep okay?”

“Okay love” we all got up and I went inside the bathroom to take a shower and then changing into my pajamas.

“Night guys, I love you all” I mumble as I get settled on the bed. “Night baby sister” they all pass by me and kiss my forehead, before I used to hate being the youngest because they treated me like I was a baby and now I don`t mind at all. 

Nest morning comes quicker than I thought it would because next thing I know my phone, which was next to me was ringing. I groan and pick it up “Hello?”

“Good morning to you sunshine”

I look up at the screen and see that it`s on FaceTime “oi fuck, why did you FaceTime me? It`s 10 in the morning and I look like a raccoon just shitted on me.” He looks at me and smiles “You look fine. Can you come over?”

I get up and try my best to fix my hair “Uh, yeah sure, what time?”

“As soon as you can”

“Okay, what do I wear?”

“Sweats would be perfect”

“Okay give me an hour and a half.”

I got off my bed and go to my luggage, ugh I still have to unpack all this shit, whatever I can do that later on. I try to find my favorite pair of sweats and my black t-shirt, when I found it I take my other necessities and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I decided to just put on minimal make up meaning mascara and powder, I take my headscarf, Harry Styles is growing on me man, and put it on my head then I grab my phone before slipping on my docs. I went inside the girls room and call out a goodbye to them.

“What was your room number again?” I quickly text him, on my way to the elevators

“Room 530” “Got it, see you soon J” I head into the elevator and go up to his room

I walk towards his room and knock

“ **Davi, can you open the door for me please**?” I hear Neymar shout out, and then little feet pattering on the floor. It opened and there revealed the cutest child I’ve ever seen

“ **Olá**!” he says cheerfully

Neymar emerges from behind him “Hey Alex, come in. This is my son, Davi Lucca. Davi, this is Alex”

I lean down and greet him “Hi Davi, nice to meet you” he goes behind Neymar and hides behind his leg, “He`s a bit shy” I chuckle and give Davi a bright smile “Don`t worry, I understand.”

He moves out of the way and I step inside the hotel room, and was met with a heavenly smell “Did you bake something?” I turn to ask him

“Yeah, I just put it in the oven a while ago. Do you wanna come play Mario Kart with us?” He asks

“If it`s okay with Davi” I look down at him and he looks up at me then scrambles to the couch. Neymar motions for me to sit on the couch, which I do as he says. I sit next to Davi and notice that he`s playing 2048 on what I think is Neymar`s phone. “are you gonna be my new mommy?” I choke at his question. “Wha-what?” I ask him “Because I don`t need a new mommy, I already have one.” Where was this kid getting these assumptions I will be his new mommy? “No, no Davi, I`m not gonna replace your new mommy, I`m just your daddy`s friend. That`s all. I swear” he looks at me for a while and nods his head “Okay” … “Okay” he jumps off the couch and towards the wii “Do you like Mario Kart?” I smile brightly at him “Yes I do” “Let`s play!” He then hands me a controller and we started playing

5 games, 3 defeats on my part, later, Neymar calls us for lunch. “It`s PB&J, I hope you`re okay with that” I look at him “Are you kidding me? This is what I ate for lunch every day in high school”

“There`s some brownies also if you want some” he offers

“I`ll get some later thanks”

I don`t know how but an hour later, the three of us were on the couch, Neymar tickling Davi while I was under him, so really he was tickling both of us. “I give up! I surrender”

“NO ALEX! YOU CAN`T SURRENDER YET!”

“WE`LL WATCH FROZEN!”

“Okay we surrender” Neymar chuckles and gets Frozen out from a bag full of CDs and DVDs.

 “DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN!” Davi and I scream out the lyrics when the part comes on, and jump up to make it more dramatic “COME ON LET`S GO AND PLAY. I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE. COME OUT THE DOOR IT`S LIKE YOU`VE GONE AWAY” he and I fell on the couch when Anna sings that part. We continue singing the song and laughing, then sing out the lyrics to “Let it Go”. Towards the end of the movie Davi looks up at me “Alex, are you a princess?” I chuckle and smile down at him “No I`m not love, but I can be a princess if you`re my prince” he beams at me “Really?” “Yes, I am”

“PAPAI, DID YOU HEAR ALEX IS MY PRINCESS” Davi screams excitedly, ”Yeah she is buddy”

“Come on, let`s watch Lion King” Davi nods excitedly. Halfway into the movie I noticed that Davi was dozing off on Neymar`s chest and I couldn`t help but take a picture of them because they were so adorable. “Send me that” he whispers to me “Okay” I mouth at him.

I got a text from Daniela asking if we can hang out, go shopping and I agreed because this is our what? 4th day here and we haven`t hung out. “Yeah I`ll be there in a few.”

“Hey, Neymar.” I whisper to him “Hmm?” he looks up “I have to go, my friends have been wondering where I was” He nods “Yeah, sure, let me get him settles on his bed and I`ll drop you off” “No it`s fine, stay with him, I can go by myself. I`m sorry I can`t stay longer” “It`s fine. I`ll see you later” I smile at him one last time before leaving.

Once I got to my hotel room, the girls were there, already ready. “Lex, you`re gonna go out like that?” I shook my head  “Nah, I`m gonna change into shorts and vans” I take off my sweats and replace them with shorts put on my shoes, and grab wallet and take out some cash and put it in my pocket simply because I don`t like purses. “Okay, I`m ready lets go” We left and for the rest of the day, it was just us hanging out like old times, talking about random shit, eating Brazilian food and taking pointless selfies, but it`s memories so really it`s not pointless. We went to visit some places and overall it was a good day.

When I got home, my phone started ringing and I frown at the unknown number, but answer it anyway. “Hello?”

“Alex?”

“Yes this is her..”

“Hey, it`s Fabian” I choke on my own spit, what.

“Fabian, h-hi” I look at the girls for help, shit I didn`t think he would call me, and they sensed my distress because they were at my side in a second “What can I do for you?”

“Wanna come work out with us again tomorrow?” He asks. ‘He wants to know if I wanna work out with them again tomorrow’ I mouth to them. ‘Who?’ they mouth back. ‘Fabian Johnson’ “YES! SHE WOULD LOVE TO WORK OUT WITH YOU.” Ashley screams and he chuckles on the other line “you can bring your friends also if you like” “Yeah that would be awesome, same place?” “Yeah, same place. Do you mind texting me the address? Because Neymar was the one that drove us there” “Yeah no problem, I`ll text it to you now. See you tomorrow.” “See you” I hung up the phone and turned to face my friends.

“Guys….How do you feel about going to the gym?”

“Nope, too lazy for that” “Nah, I`m good” “I don`t wanna get sweaty” “Haha, me working out? You`re funny”

“Okay, how do you feel about going to the gym that I went to yesterday where many of the players were at?”

“YES!” “GO TO THE GYM? I LOVE THE GYM” “WORKING OUT IS LIFE” I chuckle at their responses I knew they were gonna agree to that.

**-Next Morning-**

My phone rang, there has been a pattern these past few days, I`m always woken up by phone ringing. “Hullo?” “Dude, where are you? Did you guys get lost?” Fabian says on the other line, I take the phone away from my ear and see that its 10:15 shit shit shit shit. “Uh, yeah we went to get some breakfast and we got lost along the way, we`ll be there in a few minutes.” “Oh, okay, I`ll see you then. Oh and your lover boys is here. But he doesn`t know that you`re coming here.” I can hear that fucking smirk over the phone “Shut up. I`ll see you later.” “Bye”

I barge into the girls room, grab a pillow and start smacking them with it to wake them up “GET UP YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS. FABIAN JUST CALLED ME AND WAS EXPECTING US AT THE GYM!”

And I shit you not they shot up and dressed so fucking fast, and I had to rush inside the bathroom and put on some new undies and fucking fuck, I took my really short exercise shorts you know what fuck it, I put on my muscle tee and quickly brush my teeth and put my hair in a French braid.

“GUYS ARE YOU READY??”

“I need to brush my teeth” “Same!”

“Fine, go really quick; we have some of those nutrient bars we can eat on the way and here`s some water bottles.”

“Okay done!” They all exclaimed

“Do any of you have your key card?”

“Yes! Now let`s go”

We rushed to the elevators and down to the parking lot where Ashley got in the driver’s seat “Address?” I told her the address and we were on our way.

 _“Are you almost here?”_ Fabian texts

_“Yes, sorry we got lost”_

_“Okay, see you soon”_

_“Later”_

5 minutes later we were parking in the parking lot and got out, quickly texted Fabian that we were here

A couple minutes of waiting by the car he came out, all sweaty and shit. And I felt like swooning. I have the biggest crush on him okay? Leave me the fuck alone.

“Hey! Glad you could make it. And your friends are?” He smiles brightly at us “Hey! Thanks for inviting us. And these my best friends, Joan, Caro, Ashley and Dani.” As I point them out they all smiled and waved at him and he smiled back. “Come on” he beckons us to follow him inside the gym and we did. Once we go inside, Neymar automatically spots me and smiles brightly but he saw we were with Fabian. He walks over to us and gives me a hug “Olá linda, what are you doing here” “Fabian asked me if I wanted to come back here and work out and asked the girls to come also…Is that alright?” I ask him “Yeah babes, that`s fine. I feel like I`ve been taking up most of your time rather than spending it with your friends”  I smile up at him”

“Hey love birds, are you guys gonna work out or are you just gonna stay there?” Fabian teases “I think I`m gonna get on really well with you.” Joan states while looking at him. He winks down at her which she blushes to…..oh kay.

“Come on love” He leads me towards the back where the treadmills were. “Wanna bet to see who can run longer?” He challenges

“That`s not fair, you have training while I haven`t ran in a while”

“I guess you will lose then” I glower at him smirking at me “Your on Santos”

“So we`re on last name basis now, aren`t we Fiyero?”

“What are you two doing?” Oscar asks as he comes over to where we are “You two look like you`re about to run a marathon”

“Because we`re going on a race. Oscar quick set up a stopwatch to see who can last longer.” He rolls his eyes at us but does so anyway.

“Give me a signal when you`re ready” I quickly put my earphones in, put my water bottle on the holder thingy nod at him and nod at him

“One. Two. Three. Go!” and there we went. First 15 minutes was okay, 30 minutes was okay, 45 minutes kinda started to burn, so while running I drank some water, 1 hour later my legs started to burn. But gotta win this race. Around that time, everyone already knew what we were up to and were cheering us on.

“Ready to give up Fiyero?” Neymar smirks at me which I just responded by flicking my middle finger at him.

Another 30 minutes had passed and I`m pretty sure I`m about to pass out, just when I was gonna stop, Neymar beside me stops first “Okay, you win” he pants out “Jesus Christ, are you sure you haven`t worked out in weeks?” I nod at him “Shit, I`m tired” I stopped and basically collapse on the floor right by Caro and drink the rest of my water. “Same here, shit I feel light headed”

“Because you`re a fucking idiot that doesn`t like to lose” Caro states “Thanks for the support best friend” “I love you too”

“Shit, um, the balls you wanted us to sign, it`s in my car, can I give it to you later once I regain my strength and breath?” “Yeah that`s fine”

Just like last time, the coaches called for the boys to go outside to train and once I stood up my legs felt like jelly “Fuck that I`m not training with you all, my ass is sitting on the benches” They all chuckle but no one complained so that was what I did. I sat my ass on the bench and went on scrolling through twitter. Once they were all done, I`m pretty sure they were all so tired so everyone decided to go home.

“Hey, do you guys wanna go to a night before the big event starts dinner tomorrow?” David asks, which everyone pretty much agreed t. He looks at us “Girls?” “Huh?” “You guys wanna come with?” I look at my friends who had excited expressions on their faces “What do we wear?” “You could wear jeans or sweats for all we care, just come.” “Okay we will.” They smile and start heading towards the parking lot “Text me the address?” I ask Neymar quietly, “Yeah I will..Before I forget come with me, I still have the balls”

We got to his car and transferred the balls to ours, he turned towards me and gave me a hug, I`ll see you tomorrow _bela.”_ “See you tomorrow” I started walking towards our car and gave him one last wave.

Once us girls got back at the hotel, we were all so tired that we decided to stay in and order room service, and watch movies on Netflix, after a marathon of chick flicks and junk food, we passed out on the couch with mean girls on TV.

The next morning, I surprisingly woke up at 3pm, which wasn`t a surprise since I was waking up pretty early these past few days and it`s catching up to me, and we stayed up pretty late last night

“Hey sleepy head, you`re awake. Neymar texted saying we will meet at the Carlota at 7:30pm, and he also gave us the address for it.”

“Ugh, why didn`t you wake me up sooner?” I groan as I try to get out of bed but failed

“Because we could tell you were exhausted so we let you sleep in. There`s lunch inside the microwave for you.”

“You are all perfect people. Thank you and I love you”

“Anytime love.” I got up and went to the kitchen part of the suite to get my food. “So we have a few hours, who calls dibs on shower first?” I ask with a mouthful, what? I`m hungry, I basically slept the day away

Daniela rushed towards the bathroom, I figured as much “So I`m gonna guess Caro is next, then Joan then Ashley then I will go” “Yup!” “Figured as much.” I sat back down on the couch with my food in my lap

After all of us finished getting ready and putting on make-up accessories and everything else, it was already 7:15 “Might as well head over there now so we`re not late. You guys got the address?” I ask them

“Yup, I`m gonna program it on the car gps so yeah we`re good to go.” Ashley replied, and with that we left the hotel room, head to the elevators, then to the car park and we were on our way.

 _“Hey we`re on our way”_ I text Neymar

_“Yeah so are we”_

_“I`ll meet you there”_

_“I`ll see you_ _J_ _”_

“Okay we`re here” Ashley announces as we arrived at the place. I took a look at my watch and saw that it was only 7:25 “It`s 7:25 might as well go in” We all got out of the car and into the restaurant

 _“_ **Do you have reservations?** _”_

“Um, I-uh..David Luiz?”

“ **Ah, this way** ” i look at my friends and they shrug at me as we were being led to a big table, thankfully it was the right one “Gracias” Joan states, which again Daniela smacks her in the back of the head “They speak Portugese not Spanish you nit wit” then she turns towards the hostess and smiles **“ _Obrigado_ ”** the guys at the table laughed at them as we sat down

“Alex, hey” Fabian smiles at me and sat down next to me “Hey, what`s up?” giving him a quick hug

“Nothing much, we had practice today and I`m dead beat tired. I`m pretty sure that the Brazilian team either had it worse or didn`t do anything.”

“Coach just made us a few drills nothing too bad” Neymar spoke from behind me, and i whipped around to see him. I smile brightly at me “Neymar, hey!” I got up and gave him a hug which he returns along with a kiss on the cheek. I look down and gave Caro a glare as if to say “move” she huffed but moved next to Ashley either way. Then Neymar sat next to me. Okay so maybe it was mean to make my best friend move because i wanted to sit next to him and Fabian was also sitting next to me.

“Dude, good luck at your game tomorrow” Fabian calls over to Neymar who was sitting next to me.

“Thanks man, we can only hope for the best” Neymar replies back politely, after that us three just made small talks and occasionally talking with everone else as we wait for the rest to arrive. Once they arrive, the waitress took our drinks and orders and we all just talked ther est of the time.

“OH um Alex, before i forget.. So that deal we made?” Neymar asks....Is he nervous? Wow, I never actually thought that THE Neymar Jr would be nervous

“Yeah?” I ask him quite curious because i completely forgot about the deal we had.

“Here you go” he took out an envelope from his back pocket. I look down at the objectin my hand and back up at him “How many games in total did you get?” i ask him still speechless “Just got the groups for now, well the ones that you don`t have, but if you add the round of 16s, then the quarter finals, then semis and then finals, i don`t know 15 games maybe?” he shrugs like its no big deal, but it was.

“NEYMAR!” I yell at him “What?” He looks at me wide eyed “Dude, i was joking about every game, i can`t take this. Plus there`s 5 of us...” He shrugs at me again “I already got them for you, not take backs now”

“One way or another I`m gonna pay you back” I tell him because holy shit this must cost alot of money “You don`t have to, just go to the Brazil games wearing my jersey and cheer really loud” I gave him a look “Seriously what do i do?” he shook his head “You don`t do anything. Think of it as a graduation, birthday and Christmas present all wrapped in one” I reach over and give him a really big hug and put my head at the crook of his neck “Thank you so much” he gently rubs my back and kisses the side of my head “You`re welcome princess”  i pull away and give him a really big smile.

I turn towards everyone else who were watching us, but looked away when I turn around like they weren`t looking at us. I look towards my friends with a beaming smile “Guess who is coming with me to the Brazil, USA, Spain, and England games?”

“WHAT?!” they all exclaim in unison and i think Ashley had spit her coke out but i didn`t care “Thanks to Mr. Hotshot over here” I point towards Neymar, they all smile really big at him, got up and all gave him a big hug “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU” he chuckles and smiles at my friends “You`re welcome” he chuckles and i smile over at him as i put the tickets safely inside my purse.

Dinner was pretty fun after that we talked and joked about everything. They asked about what us, like what schools we went to, what age we were, our plans for next year, about Miami. While we asked them questions about thier country and club and how it feels like to be a part of the cup. By the time 9:30pm rolls around, everyone decided to part ways to give the Brazilian players rest before their big game tomorrow. Us girls popped by the mall really quick to buy some jerseys because I don`t have a Neymar jersey, and I wanna also buy some other jerseys for the upcoming games. We also bought a big ass USA flag cause you know we`re very patriotic and some USA costumes and bikinis, also face paint. Face paint is very important right now.

We got to our hotel around 11pm and got ready for the fame tomorrow.

The next morning we got up pretty early to get to the venue. The game starts at 5 so we finished getting dressed and painted our faces yellow, green and blue at noon and went to grab some lunch. Then walked around to pass time till we`re gonna head to the arena at 3.

 _“Text me when you`re in the arena_ ” Neymar texts

 _“We are already in the arena.”_   i text back

_“Go to the back of the arena and text me when you`re there so I can come out and meet you”_

Is this guy serious? He has a fucking game in a couple hours

_“Okay”_

“Guys, I`m gonna go to the bathroom really quick okay?” I tell the girls beside me “Okay” they nod and I went on a journey towards the back of the arena, after getting lost at least twice, I finally found it “Okay I`m here” i text Neymar

Within minutes the door opens and reveals him in his uniform. I must say he looks really, really good in his uniform.

“Hey” He smiles at me holding the door with one hand and reach out to hug me with the other “What`s up?” I ask as I return the hug, I admit butterflies are erupting in my stomach and the fact that he smells heavenly isn`t good for my health.

“Come with me” he beckons for me to follow him inside the arena. I hesitate but follow him anyway “Is this the part in this friendship where you kill me? Because I have a One Direction concert to go to in October that I do not wanna miss so....”

He chuckles “No I`m not gonna kill you. I just wanted to see you before the game” He stops and turns to me. Shit i didn`t think we were this close “You know you look really good in my jersey” I blush and look down that was until he takes my chin between his fore finger and thumb and makes me look up at him. From where I was, his eyes looked green. Not as bright as Harry Styles green but just the perfect green color. It makes him look more......beautiful. Yeah that`s the word. Beautiful. I notice him flick his eyes towards my lips and back up towards my eyes.He slowly leaned closer and closer, both of us closed our eyes ready for our lips to meet when

“NEYMAR!” I hear David scream **“Where are you we need to warm up!”** we both pulled away quickly, and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. “I um, I`ll see you later. Good luck on your game today” I hesistated but leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around to leave.

I went back to my seat, cheeks still red, thank god the girls didn`t notice or they did see it but didn`t think to mention it. Either way I`m very thankful they didn`t say anything.

Okay, so my attraction to Neymar really isn`t surprising, because he is very attractive and very kind and sweet. But these past couple of days I`ve been getting butterflies whenever I see him, as fucking cliche as that sounds. He has this aura that makes you wanna listen to him whenever he talks. He also has a beautiful smile and he has a special glimmer in his eyes whenever he talks about something he loves. Like soccer, or his son David. Speaking of David, he is so good with him, there are times when I FaceTime him and he has David with him and he is so good with him. He`s an amazing father. Which is great yet isn`t great for my heart, because adding great with kids to the already long list as to why he`s perfect is never good especially when you realize you have feelings for the guy. Ohhh damn, I have feelings for him. Do I? Or is it just physical attraction? I don`t know the answer to that yet since we`ve only hung out for a week. ‘So what? You can figure out you like someone in less than a week’ my subconscious mind reminds me ‘ think of it this way. Do you like spending time with him?’ Yes ‘Do you think about him more than the other guys’ yes ‘Do you wanna get to know him better’ Yes ‘Then you like him you dumbtwit’ wha- wait I`m being fucking weird I`m talking to myself. I inwardly sighs why am I having this conversation with my mind? I`m losing it man.

The game soon starts and with no surprise Brazil wins against Croatia. Neymar scoring a penalty and then another goal, and Oscar closes the game with a goal. Marcelo though, I felt quite bad since people are gonna be giving him shit for that own goal. But even if he would not have made that they would have still won anyway. Overall it was great game, and it exhausted me so I shot Neymar, Oscar and David a quick text saying that us girls were tired and that we were just gonna head into the hotel and get some sleep because we have another game to go to tomorrow. Which was Spain vs. Netherlands. Yes I have their numbers it was becoming very convenient to have it since we`ve been here in Brazil.

The next few days had been the same thing, get dressed, grab some lunch or breakfast, take a or train to wherever the games were unless they were too far, then we couldn`t go. Which was most of the USA games. But we did make an effort to go to 2 games. Made sure we were there for the Ghana and the Germany game because they wanted to beat Ghana and to also move on to the Round of 16s, which by the way they did both and I`m really proud of them.

Life was pretty chill and we had to say good bye to some players since they were eliminated but I took pictures with them to make the memory last forever. While my situation with Neymar worsened, as in I started liking him even more, possibly falling in love with him. But it`s still too early in the relationship or friendship to tell. But all I know is that I love spending time with him and he makes me happy.

Now the USA game against Belgium was an emotional one. USA unfortunately lost, but Timmy had made history which was the great part about it. I`m gonna miss the USA players. They had grown on me the past few weeks and I`m really gonna miss them.

 _“You can come inside the locker room you know, we`re all decent here.”_ Fabian texts me and i couldn`t help but let out a chuckle

 _“Okay, I`ll be there in a few.”_ I text back

Like I said, 10 minutes later I was outside of their locker room and hesitating to knock. I took a deep breath and knocked. “COME IN!” I hear Kyle say

“ALEX!” They scream when they saw me and ran up to hug me. “Getoff, getoff, getoff, getoff. You all stink.” They laugh but let go anyway. “What are you going here?” Alejandro asks

“Fabian told me to come down here because you guys are leaving me.” I pout “Where is that booger anyway?”

“IS THAT ALEX I HEAR?!” Fabian yells “Yes you ass, I`m here where are you?” I call back

“ALEEXX!!” Fabian walks because of his injury and hugs me. “Put on a shirt you douch” I playfully shove him “Well I am from Deuschland” i roll my eyes at his horrendous attempt to make a joke. He`s worse than Harry Styles. AND THAT`S SAYING SOMETHING.

“Guys i need to talk to you” their coach comes in and announces. He sees me and smiles as I pull away from Fabian“HI coach” “Hi Alex” “I`m gonna go back to the hotel, promised the girls I would only be gone for 10 minutes. Been gone for like 30..oops.” I smile at everyone and give Fabian a quick kiss on the cheek “I`ll come see you guys tomorrow before you leave” I tell them all and wave goodbye before going to where the girls are.

The goodbyes were pretty bitter the next morning. I`m pretty sure I wasn`t the only one crying. What can I say? I`ve gotten quite close to them and knowing I won`t see any of them anymore, or for a long, long time upsets me.

Fabian comes up to me and hugs me again. His hugs were my second favorite. Neymar`s being the first. “Hey, come on. I`ll call, text, FaceTIme or email you every night okay? Just like we did these past few weeks” I let out a watery chuckle “Who even emails anymore? Plus it will never be the same” I let a few tears fall and he pulls back to wipe them away “What am I gonna do without my favorite German?” “Hang out and get freaky with your Brazilian” he wiggles his eyebrows at me and I slap his best “Ow! That hurt you know.” “You`re a 26 year old soccer player who is full of muscle. You can take a wimpy slap from an 18 year old American”

He laughs and hugs me again, which I bury my head in his chest “I`m gonna miss you” “I`m gonna miss you too. Tell me whenever you`re in Germany so I can come see you and you can watch me play” He offers “Come tell me when you`re in Miami or wherever I am so we can meet up also okay?” I mumble in his chest and he nods. “Alex we gotta go. Say good bye to the other guys okay? I`m gonna miss you chonga” I playfully glare at him “I`m Asian, I`m not a chonga” he laughs “Go say bye to them” Which i do but not giving him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Bye Fabes” i whisper“Bye lexi” he whispers back.

After that we just communicated through electronic devices, and I had been spending more time with the girls and Neymar. I`ve also been going to more games. Lately, I`ve been closer to Davi since Neymar is always in practice so I just offered to babysit him. I don`t mind he`s a really nice kid and never makes a fuss about anything. Which I`m very thankful for. And I`m usually the one that takes him to Neymar`s games. It`s a way of paying back for all the tickets he gave us. Which by the way was pretty close to the field so. And when he has his days off he likes to take Davi and I, most of the time he just takes me, to dinner and to the beach. He once took us on a boating trip a hundred or so miles away from shore where we ate dinner there, scuba dove and watched the sunset. We acted like a couple but we weren`t and we never kissed. But we hold hands and cuddle and everything. And this is all confusing me since I feel like I`m starting to fall in love with him. And that`s not good since he has a life in Barcelona, where his club is and I have my school and personal life to worry about. Why is this all so damn confusing.

We were now in the Estádio Castelão which was where they had the arena that Brazil was playing against Colombia. So far they were doing amazing. Thiago gave Brazil a lead in the 7th minute and followed by David Luiz in the 89th minute. So it was 2-0 then James scored a goal for Colombia which made it 2-1. Still Brazil was winning. It was a pretty intense match and I was feeding David in my lap when I heard a loud cry next to me and I look up at the screen and see that Neymar was on the floor clutching his back. I felt my heart drop to my floor “Get up Neymar, get up Neymar, you will be okay” I chant quietly under my breath. It wasn`t until they took him out in a stretcher and when they announced that it was really bad since they had to take him inside the tunnel that I felt all the air leave my body. I have to leave. I have to go see how he`s doing

“Alex, I know you wanna see him, but stay here with Davi and we can go with his team to see him” Joan reasons with me, clearly noticing my panicked state “Lex, he`s gonna be okay. We have to believe that okay?” Caro, who sat next to me softly states. “Okay. Okay. Just a few more minutes then we can go.” I nervously bounce Davi in my lap while he was oblivious to what is happening to his father. I wish I was his age again. Where we are oblivious to the world and no one will care.

Once they blew the whistle. We waited 20 minutes before going down to the locker rooms hoping to find Neymar but was only met with the team.

“Guys....Where`s Neymar?” I ask nervously, Davi on my hip.

“Lex” Oscar sighs “He`s in the hospital”

“W-what?” I felt all the air leave my body and my eyes widened. His injury couldn`t be that serious could it? “Could he still play?” I ask “We don`t know, we can only hope. But he`s definitely not playing in the next game against Germany with us” David runs a hand over his face, he was really stressed about this.

“Come on let`s go to the hospital” I urge them, because I need to know how he is. And also becuase I know how much competing in this Cup mean to him.

“Okay, we`re gonna go after you. When you get there make sure to ask for Junior Silva becuase that`s the name they put him under to disguise him. Not very original but whatever works.”

“Okay. Where`s the hospital?” I ask. Thye tell me the hospital and I walked out the door and into the car where my friends were and told them the hospital. I was really nervous for him. Will he be okay?

“Alex, where is my dad?” Davi asks, whenever he`s with me I try to team him how to speak English, and Neymar thinks it`s also a good idea so that he can lvie in America if he wants to later in life.

“He`s in the hospital my dear.” I softly reply

“What`s a hopital” Not exactly learning how to say “s” yet. “It`s the place where people help make others feel better” “Why is daddy in the hopital?” He asks, very cutely may I add. He definitely got those genes from Neymar “Daddy had a boo-boo and is need to healing.” I try to explain to him the best I could.

“Alex?” he looks up at me from his action figures “Yes _namorada_?”

“Why won`t you kiss daddy`s boo-boo`s better? It always works with me when you or papai do it” He asks again

“Because this isn`t something I can fix _meu amor_ ”

Before he can ask another question, Ashley announced that we arrived at the hospital. I open the door and take Davi and place him on my hip. There were alot of fans there. They probably knew Neymar was being transported there. I squeeze my way through, covering Davi`s head and ears by placing his head close to my chest. When I managed to squeeze through I went to the receptionist and looks at me with a bored expression

“Um, I`m here for Junior Silva?” She looks at me and cocks her head to the side “Junior Silva” I say slowly, hoping she would understand.

“Quarto 518”  She replies, smacking her gum **“ _Obrigado_ ”** I smile brightly at the rude receptionist. The girls and I rush towards the elevator and up to the 5th floor. Once we found the room, I quickly knocked and a female voice had answered.

I walked in with Davi in my hip and was met by a really pretty, tall brunette that was giving me the dirtiest look.

 **"May I help you?**  She rudely asks me....Um, okay?

“PAPAI!” Davi squirms on my hip and i walk over to the bed and set him down next to Neymar.

“Hey buddy” he smiles at him. “ **Alex said tha had a boo boo"** Neymar looks at me and I shrug  **"Yes I did son, but I` m fine now. Just have to take things slow for a few weeks "**

“Então Neymar é você vai nos apresentar?” She asks him and I`m gonna guess it`s not a good thing since his facial expression changed completely.

“Um” He tries to sit up but winces so he just stays still “Um, I...Bruna, this is Alex...Alex, this is Bruna...my um.....My girlfriend.” And that was the moment that I felt my heart stop and fall out of my ass. Because wow, he had a girlfriend. Why did I not think of that? Of course he has a girlfriend. He`s one of the most wanted men in all of Brazil. So why did I think that possibly, even just a little. He could possibly like me back. Stupid. Alex you`re so stupid.  He`s hot. She`s hot. They`re perfect. “Girlfriend? Wow, um. Hi nice to meet you” I falsely smile at her just to be nice. And she returns it with an even faker smile.

“Listen. Neymar. I`m gonna go outside and wait for the rest of the team to get here. I`m sure you wanna spend more time with Davi and Bruna” He opened his mouth to say something but I was already out the door.

Once I was outside, I put my back against the door and slid down till I reached the floor and put my head between my knees. The girls weren`t there, I think they went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat or srink. Which I was thankful for. I don`t know how long I stayed like that. It could have been a minute, 5 minutes, half an hour. But all I knew was that next time I lift my head it was becuase I heard people running and I assume that it was the rest of the team. I look up when I heard silence

“Is Neymar okay?” “What did the doctors say?” “Is he awake?” “Did you find out any news from him?” They all ask at once

“Yeah, he`s fine and he`s awake. I don`t know anything about his condition” Now they were confused. I guess they thought I would be in there with him. “He`s in there with Davi.....and Bruna” I let out. Tears prickling the back of my eyes because how could I be so stupid to like him and expect him to like me back. He`s a world famous football player and she`s probably some model.

“B-Bruna is in there?” Oscar asks, nervousness in his voice.I look up and glare at Oscar “You know who Bruna is?” I ask him, wit ha hint of coldness in my voice. I shouldn`t really blame him though, he didn`t know about my crush on Neymar. Oscar scratches the back of his neck “Uh..yeah” He replies, voice laced with apology. The whole team and teh girls must have known also. Oh god. I`m so embarassed. They are all probably just laughing at me whenever they`re in the locker room, and the girls probably think I`m retarded. Seriously. Fuck my life.

I got up really fast, causing me to get a head rush, but after a few seconds it dies away “I`m gonna go call Fabian”

“Neymar doesn`t like the fact that you`re so close to him” Marcelo adds quietly, not meaning to hurt me but it does the trick “Well I`m not his girlfriend so he can`t tell me who I should see and hang out with, now can he?” I snapped. I left before I could start feeling guilty about  snapping at him like that.

I walked around until I found a quiet hallway and sat down on the floor. Knees closer to my chest and take my phone out of my pocket along with my earphones. I plug my earphones into my phone and on my ears before pressing the home button to open my phone. It was a picture of Neymar and I at the beach on one of his days off and we were just mucking around with the girls and the team and he asked Daniela if she could take a picture of us, and instead of it being a normal picture Neymar lifts me up and hoists me over noth his shoulders so I`m horizontal to him and he`s holding me by my thigh. I brush the hair out of my face and laugh as Daniela takes the picture. He sets me down and I walk over to her and look at the picture. It was really cute and decide to make it my lockscreen.

I sigh and swiped the screen to open my phone. I quickly went to my messages and shoot Fabian a quick text asking if he`s free to FaceTime then into my photos and chose a picture of the girls and I at a carnival we went to while we were still in Rio. I remember it was Fabian that took that picture of us. It was really cute. After setting that as my lockscreen, Fabian texts back saying he`s just in his hotel room not doing anything. I took it as my oportunity to FaceTime him. It rang for a couple seconds before his face pops up on my screen. Looking worried.

“Hey Lexi. Not that I don`t love seeing you and such, but what`s wrong? I sawthe game and heard the news about Neymar`s injury. I would assume that you were with him” God, he`s so nice. Why couldn`t have I liked him instead?

“Yeah, that was what I wanted to talk about. I`m at the hospital right now. But he`s in his room..With his girlfriend” My voice cracked with emotion saying the word ‘girlfriend’.

Fabian`s entire expression softened as he took him my almost crying state. He was the only one I told about my Neymar crush, and he was the one that introduced the possibility that I might have started falling in love with him “Oh sweetheart, I`m really sorry. How about this? I take the next flight to Brazil and we will spend the rest of the World Cup with each other so you can forget about him. Is that okay?”

Seriously, Fabian is perfect, why could I not have fallen in love with him instead? “I don`t wanna keep you from any of your practice.”Although I really need him here

“Nonsense, I`m just chilling in Miami doing nothing for the next month or so.”

“I don`t wanna bother you. You just came from Brazil” I try to reason with him

“One of my bet friends is in need of my comfort right now. I`ll fly over there. It`s no big deal. Plus I didn`t really get a good look at Brazil because our schedule was crazy. So it would be a win-win situation.” He reaches over and grabs his laptop “Okay, I`m gonna book the flight now. Talk to me. Just about anything.” And so that was what we did, we talked about the most useless things in the world, and it actually worked.

“So I`m gonna arrive tomorrow at around 9AM. Which means your tiny ass must get up early and pick me up from the airport” He teases

“Fabiaann, why couldn`t you have booked a later flight?” I complain, not really, I`m seeing one of my best firends tomorrow so I won`t really mind waking up for him.

“Because I`m cruel like that. Go to the hotel and get some rest okay? I`ll see you tomorrow” I say my goodbyes to him and head out, not even bothering to tell the girls I left because right now, all I want to do is sleep and not be nothered.

I wake up the next morning by my alarm clock that I set for 7:30am, and groan, almost going back to bed then I remember that Fabian is flying to Brazil today and I get up putting my bed hair into a messy bun, put on a bra and brush my teeth before grabbing our rental car keys along with my key card so I don`t get locked out and wallet. As of right now, I could careless how I look since I`m just picking him up.

I drive towards the airport listening to whatever was on the radio and right when I got inside the building, Fabian`s flight was just arriving so I didn`t have to wait long. Once I see him, I smile really big and went to attack him in a hug “FABIAN I MISSED YOU” he helf me with one arm while the other has his luggage and chuckles “I miss you too squirt.” I jump down and went to help him take his bags to the car and took us to breakfast “My treat, because you flew all the way from Miami to here, during your vacation.” He shrugs “I don`t mind. Now spill” I told him everything, about the game, going to the hospital, seeing and meeting Bruna, to his teammates and them knowing what was going on, until I picked him up.

“Okay, you need to take your mind off of this topic and I have the perfect way to distract you from it.” I raise my eyebrows at him “We`re gonna go and see what Brazil has to offer and be tourists for a day.” He beams at his idea and I couldn`t help but laugh “Okay, we`ll do that. But I`m wearing sweats and it`s hot out here.” He sighs “Do I have to keep telling you what to do? We`re gonna go to your hotel and change into something more comfotable” again, i raise my eyebrows at him “We?”

“Yes, we, as in you and me.”

“You`re bunking with us?”

“NO! I have my own hotel room. It just happens to be in the same hotel.”

“Ohh,  I feel stupid.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let`s go.” I paid and we left for the hotel. Fabian and I parted ways and I went into my hotel room while he checked in. I was really excited for this because we haven`t properly hung out once.

Once I reach my hotel room, I swipe my key card and walk in, not expecting Neymar to be there in his wheelchair with the girls behind him,.

I close the door slowly, “Uh, what is this? And what are you doing here?” I ask

“He came here to explain.” Joan answers for him

“Well sorry to burst your bubble but I`m kind of in a hurry so..” I went into my closet and grab my favorite pair of ripped shorts, my USA crop topa and undies and went inside the bathroom to take a quick shower, make sure that myhair smells nice and wash all over. Once I was done, i put on whatever I needed to put on and then my clothes. I apply minimal make up and my needed accesories before I was ready to leave. I made my way to the closet to grab a pair of socks and my vans before Neymar takes a hold of my wrist, momentarily halting my movements.

“Alex, please let me explain?” He begs

I bitterly laugh and look down at him “Explain what exactly, Neymar? How you hid the fact that you have a girlfriend behind my back? Or the fact that you made it seem that we were a couple in front of everyone? Or was it how you completely led me on thinking that you actually liked me when you were fucking some other chick behind my back and didn`t even have the NERVE to tell me once about it? So I`m sorry if I don`t want you to explain but I`m pretty sure I have a good enough reason not to” With that I yank my arm from his grip, went into the closet, grab what I need, along with a bag where I stuff my make up bag, wallet and phone inside. I put on my shoes and left, slamming the door behind me. How could he? ‘Let me explain’ he shouldn`t have needed to explain when he could have told me what was going on in the first place anyway.

“Hey there kiddo, you okay?” I look up and see Fabian walking towards me, I hug him when he comes close enough and he returns the hug “I don`t wanna talk about it” “That`s fine” We stayed hugging there for a while until my hotel door opens and Neymar was coming out of it. When he sees us hugging, there was something that flashed in his eyes. He couldn`t have been jealous. He had no right to be jealous at all. It was his fault in the first place.

“Johnson” Neymar says, bitterness evident in his voice, and Fabian looks at me confused then back at Neymar whom he gave a bright smile to.

“Neymar! Hey man, how are you? Did the doctors say anything?”

“I`m in a fucking wheelchair how do you think I`m doing?” He adds coldly

“Neymar!” I hiss at him then turn towards Fabian “Come on Fabes, we gotta go.” I start to pull him away but he turns around and calls out to Neymar “I hope you have a fast recovery! The field isn`t the same without you!”

I drag him inside the elevator and he looks at me with a stern expression “Okay what was that about?”

“Nothing, let`s forget about him okay? This is our _‘Alex and Fabian being clueless tourists day’_. Don`t let him ruin it” I could tell he wanted to know more about it, but decided not to push further into.

We actually had fun the entire day. Ate at random restaurants. Got someone to tell us where the attractions are. Took a walk at the beach. Watched the sunset. Went to a carnival. So it was a really great way to forget about him.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was 2 in the morning and I was dead tired that he had to carry me into his hotel room. “Here wear this, bathroom is over there. Get changed.” He threw me a pair of his boxers and a sweater. I followed his orders and brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush that the hotel provided. Then I came out and laid down next to Fabian, who was shirtless and only had sweatpants on watching TV.

  
“Wanna watch a movie?” He asks and I nod, laying my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me so we were properly cuddling. Frozen came on, and I couldn`t help but think of that first day I met Neymar`s son, Davi and we watched Frozen together. But before I could ponder on it, Fabian was running his hand through my hair, slowly lulling me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with my head on someone`s chest and then the events of the night before came back and I smile because I had a really great time yesterday. “Fabian, wake up. Fabian. FABIAN!” I shook him awake “Wha-what? Alex it`s-“ he looks at his phone and groans “It`s 10 in the morning. Go back to sleep.” He wraps both arms around me again trying to pull me back on the bed. “No I have to go. Thanks for yesterday by the way. I needed that.” I say as I was getting up, and deciding to steal one of his sweatpants, not that he`ll notice, instead of wearing what I wore yesterday “Anything for you babe. Now shoo, I`m trying to sleep and your friends are probably worried.” I nod because yeah, they`re probably worried sick. I walk over to where he was and give him a quick kiss on the forehead “Sleep tight you fucking beast”

“GOOD BYE ALEX!” He rasps out and I laugh before leaving, the clothes I had on las night in my bag. I walk towards my room and was met with an angry looking Joan and Ashley, and a concerned look on Caro and Daniela.

“Uhh....what`s going on here?” I ask, quite scared of what I was gonnaget in reply

“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU YESTERDAY?” Ashley screams at me

“NEYMAR SAID YOU FUCKED OFF WITH FABIAN AND WE DO NOT HEAR OF YOU FOR HOURS UPON HOURS. WE THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU SINCE YOU DIDN`T ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE EITHER. AND SINCE WHEN DID FABIAN COME BACK?” Joan adds

“Geez, relax. I was with him all day yesterday catching up and clearing my head and he came back yesterday.” Setting my stuff down and got some other necessities before I take a shower

“Well go and talk to Neymar, he`s waiting in the other room” Caro says, calmer than the other two.

“Yeah, I`ll pass on that.” Going inside the bathroom, locking it then taking a bath.

That was how the rest of our stay in Brazil went. Avoiding Neymar and opting to hang out with fabian instead. The girls and I are not on the best terms, but at least we`re still talking. They want me to give Neymar a chance to explain but I wouldn`t budge.

That was until our last night there, when Fabian texted me to meet him on the rooftop becuase he needed to tell me something.

I went up there and called out to him “Fabian?” no reply “Fabian, you here?” still no reply “Fabian Johnson, if this is a fucking joke I swear I will cut off your penis and make you choke on it.”

“Jesus, you`re so violent” I hear an all too familiar voice say behind me. No. Please don`t let it be him. I slowly turn around and of course. Neymar himself is standing there looking as handsome as ever in a tux and his hair perfectly gelled to perfection that shaped his face perfectly.

“What are you doing here and where`s Fabian?” I sigh, not having time for this, reaching for the door when I realize that it`s locked

“Neymar...the door is jammed.”I call to him in slight panic

“It`s not jammed sweetheart.” Fabian calls from the other side

“Fabian?” I call out “Why are you on the other side of the door and not here?”

“Alex, just listen to the poor guys please. Everything will make more sense when he explains and you will understand why he did what he did, and hopefully you will forgive him and get together.” I hear someone smack him “Ow! Okay, maybe you will just understand and forgive him. And if by the end of the night you still want someone to blame. Blame me because I was the one that set this entire thing up. Not Neymar. So baby girl, I need you to be a good sport and participate. And Neymar is probably scolding at me for calling you nicknames, sorry dude. I`m not interested, I just consider her as a best friend. She`s all yours. I`m gonna stop talking now and Alex, just go along with it okay?”

I sigh “Okay”

“Yeah?” Fabian and Neymar ask hopeful

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. One of you owe me ice cream after all this.”

“Deal” both agree and I turn towards Neymar who led me into a section on the roof that was surrounded by flowers and there was a picnic table in the middle.

I admit it looked beautiful, but before I could  sit down, Neymar came up behind me and pulled out my chair for me, I sat down and he pushed my chair in and sat down infront of me.

At first there had been a total awkward silence between us until we see Daniela come out wearing a ridiculous waitress outfit

“Daniela Aurora, what the fuck are you wearing?” I stutter out

“I`m not Daniela Aurora, I`m Mademoiselle Hale, your waitress of the night. Can I get you anything to drink?” Dani asks in a French accent and I couldn`t help but roll my eyes at her

“I will have some diet pepsi please”

“Pepsi for me” Neymar politely smiles at her

“You don`t want some of our um famous drinks?” She asks

“Yeah sure we`ll get that. Goodbye Daniela” I shoo her away and she broke character by whacking me in the head “You`re lucky I love you squirt” I laugh and she leaves

I look back at Neymar and find him looking at me “What? Why are you staring at me?”

He gives me a soft smile “Because you`re beautiful”

I took a napkin from our table, crumpled it up and threw it at him “YOU DID NOT JUST QUOTE THE FAULT IN OUR STARS” I laughed and he laughed along with me “Oh but I did, what are you gonna do about it”

“Well I would continue to throw napkins at you but it seems like this place is cheap and doesn`t have any more napkins.”

Just as I say that Caro comes out from wherever the hell she came from and whacked me in the head with a plastic spatula “THIS PLACE IS NOT CHEAP. THIS IS ACTUALLY ONE OF BRAZIL`S FINEST RETAURANTS THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”

 I chuckle at my overly dramatic friend “Yeah, yeah with your one table, no napkin place. Okay.”

She huffed but stayed where she was “Since I`m here, would you two like to order? Or would you rather want the Chef`s special?”

“What`s the chef`s special?” Neymar asks

“Chicken Alfredo with a side of chicken and unlimited garlic bread” She says proudly

“Yeah we`ll both get that.”

“And Daniela`s here with your drinks.” Caro steps away to let Dani through which she sets our drinks down. I took a spi from it and look up at her “This is Kool-Aid”

“And?”

“Nothing”

“Well if it`s nothing then we`re off to tell the chef what you want. Good bye!”  They both walked away leaving Neymar and I alone once again.

“So um..listen..” Neymar starts, clearly nervous “Are you Neymar da Silva Santos Junior nervous? I playfully gasp “I thought the legend only gets nervous during big competitions and if I remember correctly you weren`t even nervous for your very first world cup match...Hmm, something`s not right here” I tease

He chuckles and loosens up a bit, good. “Yeah, well it`s not a surprise to get nervous when you`re around a beautiful girl that you happen to really, really like and there`s a possibility that she hates you.”

I soften up and take his hand that was on the table “Neymar I don`t hate you. I`m pissed as hell but I don`t hate you.” He sighs and looks at me straight in the eye “Alex, can you please let me explain?”

“I`m getting ice cream out of this whether you explain or not, so be my guest”

He took a deep breath “Okay, um. Alex, I really like you. Like I really do, and I`m so sorry that I didn`t tell you about Bruna. When I met you, I wanted to hang out with you more becaue I wanted to figure you out. And over these past few weeks the friendship that I wanted with you turned into something that I wanted as more. I wanted to know how it would feel like to wake up next to you and cook for you. When Ashley told me that you spent the night at Fabian`s house, I was enraged. You were mine, not his. I know lying to you was not the best way to show that I liked you and cared for you, but I didn`t know what else to do. Everyone expected me to be with Bruna because she`s famous here, it was the rational ting to do. And i was okay with it at first but then I met you and everything changed. I didn`t tell you about her because I was afraid of what you would think.-“

“Yeah and look at how that turned out” I sneered “But continue on.”

“-of me when you found out, and I guess I should have told you sooner about us.” He confesses

“Does Davi like her?” I ask and he must have been confused since we were on the topic of him lying to me.

“Truthfully? No he doesn`t. She doesn`t play with him, nor watch movies with him like you do. He really likes you, you know.”

“Yeah, I like him also. He`s a nice kid”

“Yeah well, that makes two of us.” He takes my hands in his and makes me look at him in the eyes “Alex, do you think you can ever forgive me? And possibly give us a chance?” He pleads

“Neymar..” I sigh “You have a girlfriend, whom I may say is fucking beautiful and I can never match up to her-“ He went to say something but I held my hand up signaling him to let me finish “I do forgive you because you`re not the only one that gets scared. But I don`t think _we_ could ever have a chance”

“I already broke up with her last week” He rushed out

I almost took a double take “Wait you what?!”

“I broke up with her last week. Seeing you run out and never looked back at me and knowing that you spent the night at Fabian`s where he was able to wrap his arms around you, made me realize that I wanted that with you and not with her. It never was her. So I broke up with her. I only stayed with her because my agent wanted me to, but she said that I could break up with her anytime. So I took that oportunity” He explains

“But Neymar you live in freaking Brazil or Barcelona or wherever. I`m about to go into college in England and I don`t know how this will even work if we try to make it. You`re also constantly busy with games and whatnot” I argue

“Barcelona isn`t that far from England. If you can take a train to Paris, you can definitely take one from Barcelona. Alex, can we just try to make this work? I like you and you like me. What`s stopping us?”

“An entire fucking ocean, my education and your job”

“We can make it work. There`s skype, FaceTime, email, text, and call. Can we try and if it doesn`t work out then feel free to call it quits.” He once again begs

I sigh thinking it all over. I mean I really do like him and I want to be with him, but will the stress about everything be worth it? Counting down the days till I get to see him? Having to live off of seeing him on a screen rather than in person? “It won`t hurt to try.” I smile at him

“So that`s a yes?” He beams

“You haven`t asked me properly yet.”

He sighs but there was no malice in it “Alex, would like to be my girlfriend?”

I smile softly at him “Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. “

He smiles brightly at me and was about to get off his chair when they finally brought out food to us. “It looks good, thanks Ashley” I smile at her and she left.

We ate our dinner and the dessert that they brought us, then Neymar led me to a part of the rooftop where there was a a radio and flower petals around us. He pressed play and the beginning of ‘You And I (Acoustic Version)’ by One Direction started playing. He held out his hand for me to take and we starteddancing under the moonlit sky.

“”You really went all out on this didn`t you?” I ask with my head on his chest “What would have happened if I didn`t listen to you and never said yes”

“I don`t even know, I didn`t have a back up plan” He confessed

“Yeah, well I guess you didn`t need that non-existent back up plan, now did you?”

“No, I didn`t.” He whispers softly and with that we swayed love song after love song until we both got tired and decided to call it a night

“Someone owes me ice cream” I tease

“I`ll get your your ice cream. Tomorrow.” I nod and he leads me inside the hotel and to his room.

“The girls took Davi for the night so we`re alone.” He opens his door and walks in

“I`m sticking true to my word about no sex” I warn

“I was just thinking of cuddling with my girl. Is that so bad?”

“Give me sweater” He smiles and then went to grab his biggest sweaterfrom his luggage and gave it to me

I went inside the bathroom and stripped off everything except for my bra and underwear and put on the sweater. It was so comfortable and smelled like him. I think I could get used to this. I came back out and found him shirtless with sweatpants on and a movie no the telly.

“What are we watching?” I ask as I plop on the bed and under the covers.

“Frozen” he replies getting under the covers and wrapping his arms around me. I look up at him and smile, this was the first movie we watched together along with Davi.

“What are you waiting for press play!” Which he obeyed.

Towards the end of the movie I had started drifting off, but not missing Neymar whisper “I`m glad I met you on the plane and you took my luggage” And press a kiss to my temple before settling in and falling asleep next to me.

If anyone were to ask, no one would assume that this love story had started by a meeting on a plane and swapping of luggages.

“We`ll be okay Neymar. We will be okay” I whisper in the dark night and finally fall asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
